


Job Requirements

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Sir Yaden [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Gladiators, M/M, Psychics, Rape, Sexual Content, Slavery, Tosca - Freeform, Violence, faked rape, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the oracles say they have found a Phoenix Knight to-be in need of rescue at a gladiator school, Sir Yaden and his crew are sent there undercover to find out who the possible Phoenix Knight is and how best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With a happy sigh, Yaden put the comic book he had been reading face-down on his chest so he wouldn't lose the page. He crossed his arms behind his head and gazed up at the gently swaying palm-tree leaves above his hammock. The sky above them was clear blue with only a few white wisps of cloud. 

He could sense the warm air current shifting over the open ocean that surrounded the island. It was a stable weather pattern. One that wouldn't change in the course of the next few days if he didn't poke at it, which he didn't plan on doing.

It promised to be an exceptionally beautiful sunset later this evening and he idly pondered who to spend it with. Jenny was away on some scientific conference off planet but that still left three exceedingly charming husbands and Sam to pick from. In various combinations or even all four of them.

Life was good.

He had come home from his last mission about a week ago. As always, there had been a million post-mission details to take care of. Writing reports - which he despised, de-briefs - which were only marginally better, checking in with the PR department - which was the worst of it.

Then there was his family, the pack of kids, each demanding attention in their own way - which was a balm to his soul every single time. 

And of course his loving husbands and wife. Yaden smiled happily. Being in love was a wonderful thing. Being in love with five others who loved him back just as much and each other as well - they truly were some of the luckiest people alive.

Finally there was the mail. It heaped up while he was gone, even though Daren took great care to let only the most important things get through to him. In the end, it was mostly fan mail he took out here to his comfortable hammock behind the house to read and write replies to. He didn't know a single Phoenix Knight who disliked answering fan mail. 

None the less he was grateful when all these things were taken care of and he could enjoy the simple entertainment of a comic book. Reading had never been a skill he had truly mastered, so books with lots of pictures, plenty of action and a few scattered words were perfect for him.

More often than not, he wouldn't even get to this stage since a new mission would come up before then.

He stretched and yawned. There was till plenty of time until dinner to take a little nap. He allowed his eyes to drift shut and let the gentle swaying of the hammock carry him off to sleep.

\---

Yaden woke up from the gentle but insistent mental prodding from P2 Prime. Blinking awake a look at the sky confirmed that he had only slept for about an hour.

\--Hey Yaden, sorry to have to wake you,-- Ciel's mental voice entered his mind with a slightly apologetic note, -- I have a call for you from Commander Li Ma.--

So much for a romantic evening watching the sun set, Yaden thought with a sigh. He rubbed his face to come awake some more.

\--Okay, put her through.-- he then thought at Ciel.

There was the tiny moment of disorientation when P2 Prime connected the two minds, then he could hear his Commander's voice in his head. As always, she got straight to the point. 

\--Can you come by my office after dinner?-- she asked, --I have a new mission for you.--

Yaden smiled. Even Li Ma knew that there was no way he would skip dinner unless there was a serious crisis, so her asking him to come after dinner was a sure indicator that there was no such crisis.

\--Sure,-- he replied, --anyone I should bring with me?--

\--We don't have definite mission parameters yet, it's a bit... complicated. So just come on your own, we'll work something out together.--

When was it ever NOT complicated, Yaden thought privately. His missions had a tendency to take unexpected turns if they weren't outright weird from the start.

\--I'll be there, chief.-- he sent to her and then cut the connection.

He stretched and then rolled out of the hammock. Better to spend some time with his family now while he still had the chance. He picked up the sheaf of answered fan mail to drop off at Daren's office and then headed for the kitchen, hoping that he would find Colin there to help with dinner preparations and snag a kiss and cuddle or two.

\---

Commander Li Ma's office offered the typical sight of contained chaos. Files, holo discs, data chips, boxes of data chips, boxes with questionable contents, equally questionable items too large for boxes, a few weapons - every surface but the two visitor chairs in front of her desk were covered and stacked high.

It felt a bit like entering a dragon's lair, Yaden mused, which wasn't entirely wrong considering who Li Ma Jehanni was. A former captain of the infamous first Malachite Guard, she had been promoted to become the assistant of Commander Hamilton who had been the head of the Order of the Phoenix Knights back then. When he had retired a few years ago, she had taken over. It had been huge boots to fill and at first she had struggled, but now she was firmly in control. She was the only person in the very short command chain between the Emperor and his knights. Certainly a woman to recon with.

Yaden slipped inside and sat down on one of the visitor chairs after he had been waved silent by the commander who didn't even look up from the file she was studying. For a tiny Jehanni woman who was even shorter than he was himself, she had perfected the imperious hand-waving quite admirably.

Since he knew perfectly well that she wouldn't have let him wait if it hadn't been important, he patiently leaned back to wait. After a lovely dinner with all of his family who presently were home on P2, he felt content and curious at the same time what kind of mission he would be send on.

"So." Commander Li Ma finally said and closed the file, depositing it on a precariously high stack to her left. "You won't believe what we've got this time."

Yaden raised an eyebrow. If the commander, who was never fazed by anything, thought this mission was strange, then it had to be mighty strange indeed.

Li Ma took the file from the top of the stack on her right and opened it. "This came in this morning from the oracles who sometimes see fit to bother us with their entirely cryptic and disturbing visions." She explained and Yaden felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. That hardly ever meant anything good.

"Apparently, someone who is supposed or destined or something to be a Phoenix Knight is in need of rescuing so he, she or it can actually become a Phoenix Knight." The commander continued. "And since his majesty is always dreadfully short on Phoenix Knights, he has decided that we should go and haul that fish in."

Yaden was about to voice a question, but was cut short by Li Ma raising a finger letting him know that she was not done talking yet. 

"The good news is that they have given us quite specific intel on where to look. The bad news is that they don't have the slightest clue on WHO to look for. So here's the plan: we'll send you in undercover and you snoop around until you are sure you have found the right one. Who better to recognize a Phoenix Knight than another Phoenix Knight, right? As soon as you find the right one, you let us know and we'll extract you again."

"Okay..." Yaden scratched his head thoughtfully. "Thanks for the credit, but you do realize I have no idea how to recognize a prospective Phoenix Knight, yeah?"

The commander just shrugged. "How hard can that be? Someone who constantly pokes his nose where it doesn't belong, attracts problems and catastrophes like a magnet and can't resist helping a damsel in distress."

Yaden drew a face which was completely ignored by his commander. "So where am I going?"

Li Ma turned the page in her file. "A gladiator school on Tosca."

She picked up a photo and handed it to Yaden. It showed an impossibly fat woman in a red, ruffled dress with black hair piled high on top of her head, her face painted in garish colours. "That is the owner of the school, Lady Esmeralda Castella. A very, very minor noble by marriage to the late Sir Nino Castella, who died from food poisoning about a decade ago."

Yaden threw her a questioning glance and she shook her head. "Nope. Not murder. He was just as fat as his wife and one night apparently ate a full bowl of frutti-di-mare-salad that had gone bad. She was devastated, since he left her nothing but debts, the school and a nine-year-old brat. To her credit: she has managed to get out of the debt and has turned the school into a profitable business, which her husband never managed."

She picked up another photo. This one showed a young man, tall, lean, with a thin goatee and black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Yaden immediately disliked him. There was something cruel about his face that came through even in the photo.

"Speaking of the brat, this is young Sir Santiago Castella, who is currently at home since mommy has cut off his funds. He was working quite hard on getting her back into debt and she put a stop to it. Apparently, she had to sell the two best gladiators in her stable to pay for what he had overspent already."

Next she handed him a stack of clippings from newspapers. "Here are pictures of some of her gladiators in action in the local arena. Not much to see, but I guess it well help you get a sense of where you are going."

The pictures where black and white and quite grainy. There wasn't much to see apart from towering men wearing little armour and huge weapons. One shot showed the arena from outside, though. A structure built mainly from wood with a brick foundation. Definitely a low-tech setting.

"Right." Yaden said and handing the pictures back. "I take it you will not send me in as a gladiator. That wouldn't be very believable looking at these specimens."

The commander nodded. "Agreed. We think that one of the gladiators is our most likely suspect so we do want you to be able to get to know them. Mission prep suggested we use "The Duke" again. He could send some of his gladiators to that school for training. So you could pick two or three of your crew, we set them up as gladiators and send you along as their personal toy."

"Hm..." Yaden considered the idea carefully. "That would give me a chance to go everywhere and meet everyone. But don't you think I'm getting a little too old to make a credible fuck toy?" 

Li Ma pensively rubbed her nose. "I bet R&D can whip up something to make you younger or at least make you look younger."

Yaden could not suppress a smirk. "And I bet PR is going to love this. Sounds like we might be getting them some movie material with this one."

"Probably" Li Ma sighed deeply. "Anything that will get PR off my back for a while will be welcome. So who of your crew would make good gladiators?"

"Judging from those photos, we want them big. I don't have ‘brute’ available so we will have to fill in with charismatic. How about Kendrik?" Yaden suggested. "He is huge, looks great and can punch a hole in a brick wall if he has to. Plus his psychic talents will give us a secret means of communication."

Li Ma started scribbling. "Perfect." She commented and waved him to carry on.

"Okay... Teagan would be great but we can't dress him up as anything that is not Teagan. He is just too well known after that whole zombie pirates thing." Yaden thought aloud. "I'd love to have Ivan along if his lady wife allows him to come. He's as good with undercover missions as I am and if he can't do a believable gladiator I don't know who can."

"Isn't he a bit small?" the commander objected.

"Yeah, but he'll make that up with sheer meanness. And if he keeps his pyro skills under wraps no one should recognize him."

"Hn." Li Ma didn't look convinced but kept writing. "Let's see what mission prep and his wife say. One more would be good. That would give us at least two if the Ivan's lady says no."

Yaden considered carefully. "I could ask Sam if he wants to come." He finally said.

Li Ma looked up from her file. "Sam? Like in: your fiancé Sam?"

"If mission prep dresses him up properly he can look the part." Yaden shrugged. "I don't know. He said he'd like to go on mission with me. And he'll feel better knowing that he's there keeping my back."

"You think he's able to hit you? To keep up the facade?"

Yaden sighed. "No. But... well... Kendrik and Ivan can keep up that part. He could do the silent and menacing one?"

Li Ma frowned. "You want him along." She stated. "Is this one of your gut feelings again or is it your cock talking?"

"Uh... both?"

The commander tiredly rubbed her face. "Yaden, I don't think Sam is up to this kind of mission. I'll have to veto that." She wrote down more. "I'll contact Yaiciz and make sure that Duke Ivan is allowed to be Squire Ivan for a while."

Arguing with her was pointless when she had made up her mind, and maybe she was right. Yaden could well imagine what might go down on this mission and he couldn't be entirely sure Sam would be able just to watch if Yaden got hurt.

"I'll expect you and Kendrik to meet up with mission prep tomorrow morning." The commander said.

"Aye, chief." Yaden confirmed, already feeling the familiar tingle of excitement that always came before a mission.

\---

"Yaden?!"

The single word was loaded with so many emotions that even such a low level empath as the one the word was directed at felt swamped with them. There was disbelief, consternation, fierce protectiveness but overwhelming was plain horniness.

Yaden turned around to find out what his husband Kendrik was so worked up about.

They had been with their respective teams from mission prep all morning, being changed into the personas they were going to play while they were undercover at the gladiator school on Tosca.

Yaden had spent most of the morning in a modified regeneration tank with a team of two Aroona priests working on him while he was out cold. He had just been checking if they had gotten it right and was pretty satisfied with his new, old look. They had de-aged him back to how he had looked when he was about 16. 

Back then, he had never paid much attention to his looks, much too busy with keeping his home planet Pandora in check. The terraforming process of the planet had never been completed since it had been one of the last projects before the civil war that had plunged humanity back to a dark age and down to the according tech level. Thus, the planetary crust was brittle and weather patterns were erratic - and that was putting it very, very mildly. And as Yaden had manifested his earth and weather control psionics at a very young age, he had used his powers to keep everything from earthquakes over volcanoes to insane storms that swept the planet's surface under control. Feeling responsible for the many lives depending on him had been ingrained in his life and didn't leave much room for anything else. There had always been another crisis to deal with.

So he had no idea why Kendrik was making such a fuss about his younger look suddenly even though he had to admit the simple and rather short tunic he was wearing as his only piece of clothes might have something to do with it.

"Holy shit!" Kendrik exclaimed 

Apparently, his younger self hit a nerve with his husband. Yaden was aware that he didn't look special at his normal age. He was just some ordinary guy which made it pleasantly easy to blend in - a useful attribute for a Phoenix Knight often working undercover. His husbands and wife all agreed that it wasn't his grand looks they had fallen in love with and that was fine with him.

"Why the hell have I never seen holos of you at this age?" Kendrik demanded, planting his fists on his hips.

Yaden had to admit that his husband looked quite impressive himself in his new look. His red mane had been forced into lots of tiny braids which where in turn held together by a leather tie at his neck. He wore a barely knee-long leather kilt, heavy boots and some leather straps crossing his chest. A long, ugly scar ran down from one collarbone across his chest, making it look like he had been mortally wounded at some point and survived. Tall, broad and heavily muscled as he was anyway, he looked like a gladiator star right out of the Grand Arena. That he was also murderously attractive and knew perfectly well how to use that made him devastating.

"I don't even know if there are any." Yaden answered with a shrug. Taking holos of him had never been high on his parents' agenda when their son was a means to protect their home.

"Yaden, darling, how can you have been so cute and have grown into such a boring adult?" Kendrik drawled, walking over to Yaden and taking a closer look.

"Geeh... thanks, love..." Yaden smiled up at his husband in what he hoped was a cute and cocky way. 

It had the desired effect. He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and dragged into a scorching kiss by Kendrik.

"You know, I could just push you up against that wall and fuck you right through it." Kendrik growled in Yaden's ear.

"Lucky you, that's exactly what you're supposed to do during this mission." Yaden purred back and was quite satisfied with the way Kendrik shuddered at the thought.

"My, my... who's the cute fucktoy?" another voice chimed in from the doorway and Yaden wriggled out of Kendrik's grip enough to catch a glimpse of Ivan standing there, grinning happily.

It had been a few weeks since Yaden had seen his squire and best friend since Ivan's wife had demanded that he come home and spend some time with her, as well as maybe actually ruling as duke of Yaizic for a while. 

Like Yaden and Kendrik, he was "in costume" already. Wearing tight, dark brown suede pants and covered from head to toe in swirling, dark tattoos, his black hair a shaggy mess, he looked nothing like the stern duke of Yaizic. He wasn't as tall or broad as Kendrik but like Yaden had expected, he made that up easily with pure meanness.

"Ivan!" Yaden greeted him happily, trying to dodge Kendrik's groping and failing. "So your darling wife let you go?"

"Hey, pretty little slut." Ivan greeted him with a dirty little smirk, showing one canine. "Yes, my lady let me out to play. And looking at you, THIS is a mission I really wouldn't want to miss."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Yaden always did when he arrived on a planet was to curl his naked toes into the ground, getting a feel for the planet's unique energy signature. It was a feeling of connection he wasn't able to describe. It was the reason why he never wore shoes. 

It wasn't his first visit to Tosca and to Yaden, it felt like saying hello to an old friend. Tosca was an old planet which had never needed terraforming. It had been fertile and habitable for humans just like they found it. It had one huge continent that dominated the planet's surface and several smaller islands clustered near it. The climate was rather stable with an average temperature as well as oxygen percentage that was slightly higher than back on good old earth. There had never been precious resources like rare metals or minerals so the planet had never been "industrialized" Sweeping plains were the main feature and they were used for raising cattle mostly. 

Tosca had a few large cities near the coast but further inland there were mostly small towns surrounded by large estates.

Or small estates, if they dealt in training gladiators. Curiously, Yaden examined the walled compound in front of them which had to be the school. It sat in the middle of open fields. The stone walls were high and secured with iron barbs on top. But when Yaden extended his senses and checked for the typical metal structures that would signify high-tech security he came up with nothing. He had been right in his first assessment; this place was seriously low-tech.

To the right of the compound, set further back from the road they had arrived on, a classical Tosca style villa, white with porches running all around it, hid behind olive and orange trees. There were stables as well and a large pasture sporting expensive looking horses. Remembering the initial mission briefing Yaden couldn't help but find it amusing that the horses had been kept while the expensive gladiators had been sold to pay for the son's debts. So typical of House Castella who valued their horses and cattle much higher than their slaves.

His musings were cut short by an armoured hand, shoving him forward none too gently.

They had arrived on the dusty road leading up to the gladiator school with a pack of six guards in sleek black high tech armour, complete with helms and face guards. They looked incredibly out of place in this setting, with dust moths shimmering in the morning sun and insects chirping faintly from the meadows on both sides of the road. These guards always showed up when "The Duke" was involved.

"The Duke" was a fake person the Phoenix Knight Tower had invented to use whenever some mysterious, extremely wealthy, extremely ruthless, extremely dangerous boss person in the background was needed to explain why someone showed up somewhere undercover. A thousand tiny details about this "Duke" had been planted all over the Empire to lead anyone interested enough to investigate down a thousand trails that led to nowhere. Now and then "The Duke" would make a personal appearance, always in some outrageous outfit and played by someone else, so no one would be able to claim he didn't actually exist while still keeping him - or sometimes even her - a mystery.

The guards were usually played by whoever was off duty at the Phoenix Knight Tower and fit into the armour. Everyone at the tower enjoyed a little adventure now and then.

Now "The Duke" was sending his two favourite gladiators to this remote school for training. The official note to Lady Esmeralda had stated he wished this training since it was so different to any obtained where his gladiators usually studied. The in-official reason, which Kendrik and Ivan would spread, was that they were being punished for wining an important match which they had been supposed to lose by being sent to this backwater place.

Kendrik and Ivan had been outfitted with expensive force cuffs and collars to "keep them in check". The collars were the real deal, complete with shockers and drug ports since they had to make sure they would get through a check by the school's guards. But since they were laced with metal, they would be as easy for Yaden to take off them as a string. Yaden's only restraint - since he was playing the harmless toy and body servant - was a standard leather slave collar. 

The guard behind Yaden growled something unintelligible and Yaden obediently pushed the hover crate holding Kendik's and Ivan's equipment towards the firmly closed gate of the compound.

The leader of their faceless guards banged against the door with his armoured fist and moments later the gate was pulled open by the much more rustic guards inside. They wore simply leather armour and swords and stun batons. There wasn't even a slug gun in sight.

The gate opened onto a large yard that was surrounded by the actual building of the compound. The yard was cut by iron bars into a small area right by the gate and a much larger area, which served as training grounds for the gladiators. Right now a group of them was sparring in teams of two, sweating in the stifling heat between the walls of the compound. They were being yelled at by a grizzled old man who looked as if he had been a gladiator himself in his younger days. He was slowly making his way from one pair to the next, heavily leaning on a wooden crutch. None of them seemed to work particularly hard.

Over the light mind link that Kendrik kept up for them Yaden reminded Kendrik and Ivan to keep down their real level of expertise when it came to armed combat. Ivan had trained since earliest childhood and for the last ten years he had been Yaden's squire, training both in psi enhanced fighting and going through hell repeatedly with Yaden. Kendrik had many years of open war in his home realm under his belt, where he had been a highly trained fighter pilot and special ops soldier. Even with their eyes closed either of them would have been able to shred the training gladiators. They were here to blend in, not to show off their superiority.

The trainer's yelling increased as more and more of his charges broke off their training and instead watched the new arrivals. Before they could completely spoil any impression of discipline, the guards located on their side of the bars cracked their whips a few times, which quickly restored order. There still were stolen glances but, Yaden had to give the old bastard credit for keeping a tight leash.

Satisfied with his success, the trainer entered the building.

Then Yaden's attention returned to this side of the bars, as they were greeted by Lady Esmeralda's son. He was dressed in what Yaden guessed was the latest fashion in the coast cities. Tight suede pants, knee high boots, heavily embroidered short jacket over equally heavily ruffled shirt. Hair slicked back into a tight pony tail. 

He looked thoroughly bored and indignant about the fact that he had to take care of such minor details as accepting charge of their little trio from The Duke's guards and signing some documents. He didn't pay any attention to them at all. Kendrik also relayed to Yaden and Ivan via mind link that Sir Santiago was incredibly jealous that apparently The Duke had "really cool guards" while he himself was stuck with "such rabble". They all silently agreed that Sir Santiago was definitely not the possible Phoenix Knight they were looking for.

As quickly as he had appeared Sir Santiago disappeared again, leaving the compound together with The Duke's guards, heading for the villa, while the guards were ported right off the road again.

The gates of the compound were pushed closed behind them with a firm thud and Yaden suppressed the urge to rub his hands in anticipation. Time to get to work.

A moment later, a door opened to their small part of the yard and the trainer Yaden had seen on the other side of the bars stepped outside. From up close, Yaden noticed that the old man was wearing an ornately carved metal slave collar as well as an impressive assortment of scars. Despite the fact that he was well past his fighting edge, he still wore well-tended leather armour. Short cropped grey hair and beard added to the look of a veteran gladiator.

He was trailed by a slave boy who Yaden judged to be about the age he himself currently looked. He was a pretty boy with coffee dark skin and an amazingly huge mop of black curls. He smiled at Yaden from behind the trainer, but the smile did not reach his eyes which were the colour of dark chocolate and immensely sad. Living in a place like this being a pretty boy probably wasn't a good thing at all.

The trainer made his way over to them. Ignoring Yaden, he inspected Kendrik and Ivan like a breeder would inspect quality cattle. Kendrik looked down on him with condescending arrogance, while Ivan just glared balefully. Together they made a striking team, Yaden had to admit.

"So, let's set a few things straight right from the start." The trainer finally spoke. "I am Master Cruz and while you are here, you will address me as Master Cruz. As long as I train you, your asses are mine. If you work hard you will be rewarded. If you slack, you will be punished. I will tolerate no disobedience or insolence."

Kendrik arched an eyebrow, Ivan openly sneered at the trainer.

Master Cruz glared back at them. "Maybe that wasn't clear enough. There will be no extras for you. That fuck toy of yours," he pointed at Yaden with his thumb, "if you expect to have his services, you will obey. And if you don't, I'll introduce you to a whipping. Do you understand now?"

Through their mind link Yaden felt deep amusement from both of them. Openly, they exchanged a look as if silently discussing how to deal with the trainer. Then they both shrugged.

"Yes, Master Cruz, we get it." Kendrik replied for both of them with the grace of someone granting a supplicant a favour.

The trainer was seething, but he kept himself in check. He turned to the slave boy. "Ekai, show the boy where he can store their gear!" he commanded. "You two clowns, come with me! We'll see if you are as awesome as you think you are."

He stalked away with Kendrik, Ivan and two guards following him, leaving Yaden alone with the other boy, who now stepped forward, keeping up his friendly smile. Yaden smiled back at him shyly. The boy would probably have a wealth of information about the school and its people. Definitely a person to make friends with.

"Hi, I'm Yaden." He introduced himself.

"I'm Ekai." The other slave replied. "I'm the "do everything" boy around here. Move the gear, clean up after the gladiators, that kind of stuff."

"Cool. I usually do that for Kendrik and Ivan." He pointed to the other side of the bars were the trainer was re-emerging from the building with his two new students. "I guess we'll be working together then while we are here."

Ekai nodded, to Yaden's relief seeming quite pleased with the prospect. "So... I overheard your owner has sent them here for training just for a while?"

"Yeah," Yaden allowed himself a smirk, "they fucked up, so the master decided to send them out here to stew till he decides to forgive them."

His smirk was returned. "And here I was wondering why someone high and mighty would send their gladiators to our little corner of the world." Ekai laughed, and this time some of the sadness was pushed back from his eyes. "Master Cruz was really hyped about it. Toting how important our glorious establishment is. Don't let his gruff manners fool you. He seemed pretty impressed when the mistress told him about your master."

"As long as he doesn't show Kendrik and Ivan any of it." Yaden drew a face. "They are full enough of themselves as it is."

Ekai nodded. "Yeah, all gladiators are, if you ask me. Even the really, really bad ones."

They shared another smile and Yaden realized that he would genuinely enjoy becoming friends with the other boy. There was something about him that made him instantly likeable.

Ekai eyed the hover crate curiously. "That's a pretty fancy piece of equipment."

"Yeah," Yaden agreed, "I'd never be able to haul all their junk around at once without that thing. Don't ask me how it works, though. I just know how to turn it on and off." Which was even true. High tech details weren't Yaden's strong side.

"Come on," Ekai waved and headed inside the building, "I'll show you where you can put their stuff. And then we can watch them train, if you like?"

That was just what Yaden would have suggested as well. A great opportunity to ask questions about the resident gladiators. He pushed the crate after Ekai.

A few minutes later, they were both settled in the shade of the doorway leading from the store room to the training yard, watching.

The trainer had stopped the sparring in pairs and the gladiators now formed a rough circle. In the middle Ivan was fighting against one of the local gladiators with wooden training swords. The other man seemed quite ordinary, well muscled but not remarkably so, average height, brown hair cut short enough that it could not be grabbed. What was distinct about him was the mix of hate, fear and malice that rolled off him so thickly even Yaden with his limited emphatic senses could pick it up. Ivan was toying with him without having to show off even a fraction of his true abilities.

"That's Benno." Ekai said, sounding decidedly smug. Apparently he didn't like the man at all.

"Sounds like he's not a buddy of yours?" Yaden ventured carefully.

Ekai snorted disgusted. "He's a bastard. Makes nice with the big guys and kicks everyone he thinks weaker than himself. Which does include me. You also don't want to be cornered by him when you're on your own." He eyed Yaden with a mix of curiosity and pity. "Is it true what Master Cruz said? That you are their fuck toy?"

Yaden studied his hands. "Yeah, well... I guess so. The master bought me for them as a reward." He was trying to put on a show of not really liking it but not terribly suffering either. By the deepening look of pity on Ekai's face, he wasn't doing too well.

"I'm sorry." The other boy said and put a companionable arm around Yaden's shoulder. "That must be pretty bad."

Yaden shrugged. "It's not that bad. It could be much worse. It's not like they hurt me too much, you know? They like it rough, sometimes, but they are not mean just to be mean."

Ekai didn't look convinced. He probably had his own experiences and was judging by those. "I'm sure Master Cruz will keep them plenty busy and they'll be too tired for much while they are here." He tried to cheer up Yaden.

"So who else should I be careful about?" Yaden tried to steer the conversation back to learning more about the resident gladiators.

"Those two." Ekai pointed to the far side of the yard. 

One of the two standing there was quite exotic. Instead of skin he was covered with dull scales of a sickly mottled grey-green and he only wore a dirty loincloth. His head was hair- and earless. Probably the descendant of some genetic experiment. The man next to him was a colossus, both in height and muscle mass. He wore his blond hair and beard in a shaggy mess. His torso was covered in ugly scars, some of them from battle, but also quite a few whip marks.

"The big one is Nikos. He's the top dog around here now. He's... I don't know... I don't think there is one kind bone in that man. He loves hurting people any way he can. He's less human than his mate there. That one they only call snake man. They cut out his tongue so he doesn't speak. He does whatever Nikos tells him too. Benno hangs out with them too. Real sweet bunch they are. You'd do well to stay under their radar."

Yaden nodded. "At least one advantage of being Kendrik's and Ivan's property. They'll go ballistic if anyone touches me without their permission."

"Oh great, that's going to be fun." Ekai groaned. "I bet we'll do some mopping up of blood and snot soonish."

"Better their blood and snot than ours." Yaden replied which made Ekai laugh again. "Any nice guys around?" he asked then.

That brought on a wave of sadness from the other boy again. "Not really." He answered, withdrawing his arm from Yaden's shoulders and instead wrapping them around his up-drawn knees.

Yaden watched him, thoughtfully chewing on his lower lip. "Are you all right?" he asked after a while.

The brave smile made a reappearance. "Yeah, don't worry about me." Ekai lied not very credibly, but Yaden decided not to pry right there and then. Of course Ekai wouldn't trust him that quickly.

Ekai returned his attention to the training gladiators. Master Cruz was growing tired with watching Benno being chased around by Ivan. With barely contained disgust he ordered both of them out of the circle and instead beckoned Kendrik over, who had been leaning against one of the walls, studying his fingernails in a display of utter boredom.

"You there, redhead. Show us what you can do, eh?" Master Cruz surveyed his own stable of gladiators. Then he pointed to the only alien in the circle, a lean Youh'Kai warrior. "R'thai, you go up against him. No weapons."

Like the rest of the gladiators the Youh'Kai wore just a simple tunic and sandals, clearly showing the bone ridges and spikes protruding through his skin in irregular intervals where they had been shaped up by one of their priests, telling the warrior's life story through the patterns. Even though he was a slave, he had many of these markings, which showed Yaden that he had once been free. His skin was the colour of rust, his hair bleached nearly white by the sun and shaved at the sides of his head, the rest tightly braided and reaching to his shoulders.

"What about him?" Yaden asked.

"R'thai is all right." Ekai answered. "He just wants to be left alone. If you don't bother him he won't bother you."

They watched as both men stepped into the ring formed by the other gladiators. Kendrik was rolling his shoulder, loosening up and looking unconcerned. The Youh'Kai was nearly a head shorter than him and much lighter built but the way he balanced on the balls of his feet showed Yaden that he was an experienced fighter who knew full well what he was doing. He was studying Kendrik's movements, learning his opponent.

\--Let him win.-- Yaden thought at Kendrik, who sent back his agreement.

Yaden and Ekai watched as the two men circled each other, Kendrik still looked rather bored but by the fact that he had severely reduced the flow of their mind link Yaden could judge how concentrated he was. When the Youh'Kai darted in Kendrik put up a great show of being surprised and indignant in equal parts. He dropped the bored look and they started fighting in earnest. R'thai evaded Kendrik's punches and kicks, carefully staying out of the reach of his longer arms to avoid being grappled. He was fast and extremely agile and employed a fighting style that suited his build.

"What does he fight with?" Yaden asked Ekai curiously.

"Daggers." The other slave replied. "Not your usual thing in the arena, but they want to keep his "native look" and he is quite good with throwing them as well."

The gladiators forming the circle were slowly getting in the mood as well and cheering on both fighters. Kendrik made sure he was making enough small mistakes to leave openings for the Youh'Kai. So far, the alien had used none of them, but when Kendrik rushed him again, R'thai elegantly dodged the attack and used a sweeping kick low to the ground to take out his bigger opponent's legs from under him. Kendrik crashed to the ground and R'thai followed up, slamming his forearm down into Kendrik's lower back, twisting his arm so the protruding bone spikes punctured the skin in a line of holes.

Kendrik roared with real pain and Yaden flinched in sympathy.

The Youh'Kai quickly moved out of reach as Kendrik rolled back to his feet.

"Enough!" Master Cruz voice cut through the general din. "R'thai, I said NO WEAPONS!"

The alien glared at the trainer, crouched low and breathing hard from the fight while Kendrik had a look of murderous rage on his face.

\--Do I make a scene or should I subside?-- Kendrik contacted Yaden.

Yaden took a look at the other gladiators who were very obviously itching for some action. --Go ahead and give them a show.-- he replied.

"I'm going to rip your fucking guts out!" Kendrik roared and charged the Youh'Kai.

The alien snarled and again tried to evade but this time Kendrik had a bit too much momentum. He collided with the slighter built man and they rolled over the ground, crashing into the gladiators of the circle who were not fast enough to get out of the way.

That served as a signal to all of them. Like hounds let off the leash, they tore into each other like they had been waiting all morning to do just that. Yaden was slightly stunned at the viciousness with which they used the opportunity to settle what had to be old grudges. Apparently, that was what you got when you locked up men in such close quarters and constantly primed them on violence.

It didn't last long. Master Cruz yelled for the guards at the top of his lungs and they waded into the brawl with stun batons, shocking some of the most resilient gladiators into unconsciousness. They didn't have to use that much force with Kendrik or Ivan who gave up easily enough.

Master Cruz was anything but amused. Furious was more of an accurate description. His punishment was immediate and harsh. No lunch, no midday break, workout in the glaring sun for all of them. Interestingly, most of the gladiators seemed to fault the Youh'Kai with this outcome and Yaden was sure they'd find subtle ways to make him pay. Yaden felt slightly guilty, but it would give him opportunity to study their behaviour, which would be helpful in his mission here.

"He's not one to piss off." Yaden nodded at Master Cruz.

"Indeed." Ekai agreed. "Shall we go and enjoy lunch?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

While the temperature in the training yard outside was rising in the heat of the midday sun, the inside of the gladiator school buildings was pleasantly cool. The thick stone walls were a tried and true buffer against the heat.

The cells where the gladiators were locked up at night were underground, but most of the common rooms like the bath, the infirmary, store rooms, the kitchen and mess were above ground and some even had small windows looking out on the training yard.

Yaden followed Ekai to the mess where guards, gladiators and serving slaves were fed in turns. It would have been the gladiators' turn to have lunch so the mess was mostly deserted. There were only two men eating at separate tables. 

One was a giant, even taller and broader than Yaden's secretary Daren at home, who was an ex-gladiator himself. He wore the same simple tunic as the gladiators outside which exposed colourful tattoos on his arms and thick neck. His dark blonde hair was cropped short, his square jaw shaved clean. He wore one arm in a sling and a thick bandage around his chest peeked out under the tunic.

When he noticed Yaden and Ekai he waved at Ekai with a friendly smile, which the slave boy returned with a shy smile of his own.

"That's Henry." he explained to Yaden while they made their way across the mess to the kitchen, which was separated from the mess by a long counter where the food was handed out. "He's quite nice."

"And what about him?" Yaden nodded towards the other man.

He apparently was a gladiator as well but he looked decidedly out of place. His tunic sported expensive embroidery on the hems; his thick black hair was coifed in a stylish cut as was his goatee. His finely cut face would have fitted a courtesan as well and while he was tall and athletic, he lacked the scars and brutish posture one would have expected of a man in his profession.

Ekai snorted. "That is Marcos. The shinning bright hope of a true champion of the school. At least that's what Master Cruz wants since he's his son. Now that they've sold of their real champion material, he may finally get his wish."

There was much bitterness in Ekai's voice and Yaden wondered what the rest of that story was but he decided that it was too early to push for it. But a snarky comment surely wouldn't hurt in gaining more of Ekai's trust.

"Oh, so he's so grand he doesn't have to train anymore?"

Ekai shrugged. "I think he spent the morning at the groomer. His father seems to believe good looks are a huge part of being a successful gladiator."

They had arrived at the kitchen and Ekai turned his smile on the huge, matronly woman who apparently presided over the kitchen and its personnel. Her greying hair was tucked under a bright red scarf and under her white apron billowed an equally red dress with just the right amount of ruffles for a Castella servant. Since she wore no slave collar and exuded an air of authority, Yaden guessed her to be a commoner. The way Ekai addressed her supported that theory.

"Donna Martina, may we have our lunch already, too?" he asked politely.

The woman smiled back at Ekai quite fondly. "Of course, my boy. And who is your new friend?"

"This is Yaden." Ekai introduced. "There's two gladiators sent here to train with Master Cruz and Yaden is their... eh... servant."

"Awh." Donna Martina turned her most motherly expression on Yaden now. "Poor boy. You two wait right here, I'll be getting you some of the good meats and pastries." She said and headed back into the actual kitchen.

Yaden uncomfortably hopped from one foot to the other. "Won't we get in trouble for this?" he asked Ekai.

The other slave shook his head. "Donna Martina is really kind. We'll just grab our food and I'll show you were we can eat in peace."

The mistress returned with a large bowl of stewed meat, some flat breads and a plate stacked high with sweet pastries that made Yaden's mouth water. Usually the most annoying problem with undercover missions was that he never got enough food to sate his hyperactive metabolism. His special brand of psi burned up the energy of his body, so he could eat three times as much as a normal person and still be hungry. Since he had learned to supplement this demanding diet with soaking up the energy of sunlight, he at least wasn't starving anymore, but a grumbling stomach was often his companion.

"Thank you, Donna Martina." Ekai said, bobbing his head in deference and Yaden echoed him.

They picked up their food and Yaden followed Ekai out of the mess through another door leading deeper into the building. A few narrow corridors and stairs later they arrived in a small storage room under the roof, empty apart from some blankets heaped in a corner to form a comfortable pallet and a small chest.

Slightly surprised, Yaden realized that this was probably Ekai's secret retreat. He hadn't really expected the other boy to trust him so much yet.

"Is this yours?" he asked, not having to work hard to make his voice sound awed.

Ekai smiled secretively. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

Yaden nodded seriously. "Of course not. Thank you for showing me."

They settled on the pallet and started sharing the food.

"When we're finished we should go back to the kitchen and help with the washing up. After that we go down to the cells and clean up there." Ekai explained. "When the gladiators are done with training, they'll go to the bath so we clean up the yard then and store the gear. And when they have dinner we clean up the bath. Then they'll have some time downstairs in the cell area before they get locked up. That's when we help clean up the mess and do some more washing up in the kitchen. And then it's lock up."

"Okay. You'll just show me what I should do and I'll get to it." Yaden rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "Though Kendrik and Ivan will probably expect me to be available after dinner."

Ekai shuddered. "They look quite... hard." He said, carefully avoiding eye contact with Yaden.

Yaden shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to it." He answered but didn't sound too happy about it. "What about you?" He then asked. "Are you with one of the gladiators?"

The unspoken 'or do all of them use you' hung in the air as well.

Ekai sadly looked at his hands and suddenly Yaden could already guess what he was going to say. It hurt when Ekai actually spoke it out loud.

"I was." He said softly. "He was sold a few days ago."

"Oh." Yaden wasn't quite sure how to react, but his empathic senses told him how heartbroken Ekai was, so it had definitely not been a forced thing. 

Spontaneously he hugged the other boy and was relived as Ekai gratefully relaxed into his embrace. 

"What was he like?" Yaden asked, still keeping his arms around his new friend.

"Gentle, strong. He always protected me." Ekai laughed shakily, now close to tears. "I... we were in love."

"I'm so sorry." Yaden said and meant it. "That's... just... really horrible." He was at a loss for what else to say. There really was no consolation for loosing someone you loved this way. He caught himself already considering how he might fix this, once the mission was complete.

"Yeah... well..." Ekai drew a deep breath, trying to regain his composure but still leaning against Yaden. "I'll never see him again, so I guess I'll just have to get on with life, eh?"

Yaden nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah."

-

The rest of the day passed with plenty of work, just like Ekai had laid out. Yaden quickly discovered that the other slave was a pleasant partner to work with. He was unhurried but efficient and thorough - something that suited Yaden well. They didn't talk much but Yaden got to see most of the gladiator school.

He kept the mind link to Kendrik open but there wasn't much to report on either end and they agreed to discuss their findings later, after lock up. Yaden got the sense that both Kendrik and Ivan were actually enjoying the simple, physical work out. 

For Kendrik it was just normal training. For Ivan, who normally went through the highly hazardous training routines Yaden worked out for him, Miriam and Teegan, it was pure relaxation. 

They were both carefully making first contacts with the local gladiators and Yaden was curious what they would have to say about them.

Yaden himself met most of the other slaves and servants working behind the scenes of the school to keep everything running smoothly. Donna Martina ruled the kitchen and took care of housekeeping; Master Cruz oversaw all the aspects of training. Ekai also pointed out the head of the guards to Yaden - one Captain Ramirez, a rather rotund, aging soldier, balding, with an impressive moustache and a bored face.

Ekai explained that he had run the school's security forever and a day and had pretty much done so without any interference from Donna Esmeralda. Since Don Santiago had returned home however, the young man had taken an interest in harassing the good Captain about perceived 'lapses' and the Captain had been forced to actually wake up in the morning and look like he was paying attention when the young master was around.

Asked about Santiago, Ekay made no secret of the fact that he despised the young noble. After all it had been his debts that had forced Donna Esmeralda to sell his lover. It wasn't hard to get more gossip out of him.

Apparently, Santiago was very good at making a nuisance out of himself by trying to act the master of the place when he had no clue how things worked and enough arrogance to make four more young Castella. He had also started 'borrowing' the gladiators he considered 'interesting' as entertainment for himself and his friends.

Of course Yaden asked what that entertainment entailed but Ekai just shrugged and said the gladiators he had borrowed so far - Marcos and Benno - were not ones he wanted to ask about such matters. Master Cruz had been silently furious about his son 'being used for such nonsense', though.

Yaden and Ekai were just gathering up the last towels from the bath when Kendrik contacted Yaden. 

\--Dinner's done. Master Cruz seems to think we've not suffered enough yet so we'll be locked in early. Want me to come get you?--

Besides Ekai there was no one around so it would have been a wasted show.

\--I'll come to the mess with Ekai since we are supposed to clean up there next.-- He thought at Kendrik. --You can grab me there. More of an audience.--

\--With pleasure.-- 

Kendrik's mental touch was a caress of love, passion and playful lust that made Yaden shiver. Being in love with a skilled empath and telepath certainly had benefits. He caught fleeting images of the kind of show Kendrik was planning for when they were locked up but then he was firmly pushed back.

\--Don't peek, honey. More fun and more credible if you are surprised.--

Yaden sent back his laugh. He and Ekai made their way to the mess, where the gladiators where slowly getting up to be herded downstairs to their cells by the guards. Since they were both looking for him, Kendrik and Ivan spotted him immediately.

"Hey, slut boy!" Kendrik called and waved imperiously for Yaden to join them.

Ekai quickly squeezed his hand and when Yaden looked at him, he saw a look both of pity and encouragement. He took a deep breath, for any onlookers seeming to steel himself, then he made his way over to his two 'masters'.

"That your new girl friend?" Ivan sneered in Ekai's direction who quickly ducked away into the kitchen.

Yaden just kept his head down, appearing cowed.

"Not my type." Kendrik grumbled, firmly placing his large hand in Yaden's neck and steering him down the stairs towards the cells.

"What? You don't like 'em brown? Well, seems slut boy prefers him to us." Ivan laughed, putting equal amounts of menace and derision into his voice.

"Lucky he doesn't get a say then, eh?" Kendrik replied, grabbing Yaden by his hair and pulling his head up so he had to look at Kendrik. "Ain't that right, slut boy?"

Yaden was still considering what would be a suitable answer when Kendrik used the handle on his hair to make him nod.

"See, he agrees." Kendrik told Ivan who laughed loudly.

Their display was not lost on the other gladiators making their way to their respective cells and a few joined in Ivan's laughter.

The cells were made of brick walls with bars forming the front wall, so the guards could always get an easy look inside when they made their way down the corridor between the cells. That of course meant little to no privacy for the gladiators. It also meant that whatever show Kendrik was planning would be well observed by the gladiators in the cells across the corridor. 

A thought that made Yaden struggle with conflicting emotions. One part of him found the thought of getting used by Kendrik and Ivan with an audience disgusting, another, exhibitionistic part of him was rather excited by the notion. No matter how much his husbands and wife often doubted his Dracon heritage, it was in his blood none the less - kinky sex never failed to bring it out.

The guards motioned them into the cell that would be their home during their stay at the school. There were only two narrow cots which meant Yaden would either be sharing with Kendrik or Ivan or sleeping on the floor. He minded neither.

The tamped dirt that made up the floor of the cells might have been uncomfortable to others, but to Yaden anything even remotely related to the element of earth was like a warm embrace.

Kendrik didn't wait for the door to be locked but immediately picked the cot against the wall opposite the door as his own. He dropped on it, leaning back against the wall, his feet firmly planted on the floor and legs spread just wide enough for Yaden to fit between them. Silently he pointed to the floor between his feet and Yaden obediently knelt. Kendrik's mean grin was mirrored in a much more loving version in the mind link he maintained, but both were decidedly dirty.

"Get to it, slut!" Kendrik commanded.

Under the leather kilt he only wore a simple loincloth that was easily pushed aside. His face hidden between Kendrik's thighs, Yaden smiled at the familiar sight of his husband's quickly hardening cock. All his senses told him that Kendrik was as turned on as he started to feel himself. What a change from the prudish but desperately horny space marine Kendrik had been just a few years ago.

Yaden licked over the hard length presented to him, taking his time. Kendrik growled in approval, burying one hand in Yaden's hair. For a moment they both forgot they should be putting on a show of gladiator and fuck toy, their minds mingling in lust and love.

Then the grip in Yaden's hair grew harsher and his face was pushed down in unmistakable demand. Like a good little slut Yaden took Kendrik's now fully hard cock in his mouth. Gentle playtime over, Kendrik forced his head down, shoving himself into Yaden's throat, making him choke. Doing his best to appear meek, Yaden started to give Kendrik the quick, hard blowjob he wanted.

Through their mind link he could see himself and Kendrik through Ivan's eyes, who was leaning against the bars, casually stroking his own cock through his pants. Kendrik leaning back, one hand resting on the cot, the other still buried in Yaden's hair, relaxed and completely in control. And Yaden between his knees on the floor, sucking him off. A hot image for all three of them.

He wasn't surprised when Ivan left his spot and came over to them, crouched down behind Yaden and started fondling his ass, pushing his tunic up. He was cheered on by gladiators in the cells across the corridor, just as Yaden had expected.

\--Sorry, only got some spit for preparation, I'm afraid.-- Ivan's thoughts reached him over Kendrik's mind link, as he roughly pushed two fingers inside Yaden.

He winced at the pain while still trying to keep up with sucking Kendrik.

\--Don't worry, I can always bite down if it hurts too much.-- Yaden shot back with dry humour, which resulted in Kendrik yanking hard on his hair, making Yaden yelp.

The whole scene was more than a little surreal but they knew each other well enough to enjoy it in all its weirdness.

With Kendrik's firm grip in his hair and Ivan's hand on his hip there really was nowhere for Yaden to go. Apart from the fact that he could have ripped the whole school out of the ground and flung it up into orbit with not much more than a mere thought, of course. Which currently was neither an option nor what he wanted. He knew it would hurt but he still pushed back against Ivan's invading fingers, craving more.

\-- Ready?-- Ivan asked.

\--No, but don't mind me.-- Yaden replied, trying to relax.

\--Have it your way.--

With one hard thrust Ivan buried himself to the heel. Yaden's scream of pain was muffled by Kendrik's cock but still audible enough for the watching gladiators to applaud Ivan. Ivan's shudder of pleasure sent new ripples of pain through Yaden.

\--Fuck, you're tight!-- Ivan's thought was slightly incoherent. --Did they adjust that with your age?--

It certainly felt like it. Yaden felt the need to grit his teeth which of course was quite impossible with Kendrik's cock still in his mouth. That he also felt a distinct wave of envy from Kendrik directed at Ivan didn't help either as that was amusing enough to make him want to laugh.

He was trying to form a thought to send back to Ivan but his friend chose that moment to slowly pull out again, his cock dragging painfully. Yaden groaned, trying to concentrate on Kendrik instead of the cock splitting his guts. Sensing his very real pain, Kendrik wrapped his mind in his love, while Ivan fought for control over the urge to just slam into him. 

All three of them took a moment to adjust, then Yaden resumed his blowjob duties while Ivan started fucking him in earnest. With his muscles giving up the fight against the invasion and relaxing came the first sparks of pleasure and Yaden would have pushed back against Ivan if his friend hadn't maintained a firm grip on his hips, keeping him immobile.

With the haze of both Kendrik's and Ivan's intense pleasure suffusing his mind it didn't take anyone touching Yaden's cock to get him hard as well and he was moaning around Kendrik's cock as both of them got closer to the edge of orgasm. None of them were able to exchange any more coherent conversation via the mind link, just a shared rush of lust.

Ivan came first, slamming into Yaden hard and holding himself deep inside while he spilled his seed. He was followed moments later by Kendrik, coming buried equally deep in Yaden's throat. Their joined orgasm was enough to topple Yaden over the edge as well.

He only faintly registered the cheering from the other gladiators.

Then he was brought back to reality by a hard slap to his ass and Ivan unceremoniously pulling out of him.

"Good fuck, slut." Ivan commented jovially.

"Yeah, good boy." Kendrik ruffled Yaden's hair affectionately and allowed him to spit out his softening cock.

Feeling sore, thoroughly used and slightly dazed Yaden didn't reply anything and didn't feel the need to either since it fit his role perfectly to just withdraw into a corner and curl up.

\--Love?-- Kendrik's thought intruded after a moment, deeply worried and with a healthy dose of bad conscience. --Are you okay?--

Yaden sent back his wordless reassurance.

"Ah, what the heck." Ivan, who had settled on the other cot, said out loud. "Come here, slut. You may sleep with me." --Please?-- His thought accompanied the words, feeling apologetic as well.

Curling up with his friend's warm body as a pillow at that moment did sound a lot better than sleeping alone on the floor, so Yaden dragged himself up and made his way over to Ivan who let him crawl under the thin blanket with him. Having spent years curled up sleeping together in all sorts of odd places, it took them only a moment to get comfortable.

\--Discuss the mission tomorrow?-- Kendrik's sleepy mind reached both of them.

They both sent back silent agreement and then slipped off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I completely forgot to post chapter 2 before I posted chapter 3. It's up now along with chapter 4 so if you want to make sure you don't miss anything you may wanna go back to chapter 2. Apologies!!

Tosca's slow rotation translated into very long days and nights. Yaden, Ivan and Kendrik were awake long before the sun came up, which would start the day at the gladiator school. They used the extra time for the debrief they had skipped the previous evening.

Kendrik started with a rather bleak opening: --After doing a brief scan of the gladiators we saw yesterday, I don't see how any of them could be a Phoenix Knight. It'd sum them up as brutal, egoistic thugs who care only about their next fight, fuck or food.--

\--Aren't we cheerful this morning.-- Ivan snarked.

The way Ivan contentedly snuggled around him under the blanket, mixed with the feeling of adventurous excitement that bled through in the mental connection told Yaden how much Ivan enjoyed being on mission again.

\--If our potential Phoenix Knight had his fate tattooed on his forehead, they wouldn't need to send us to find him. Or her.-- Ivan added. 

\--Apparently, one of the gladiators who were sold recently was a really nice guy.-- Yaden thought. --Let's just hope the oracles who send us here didn't get the timing wrong.--

Ivan snorted. --I see you are both full of cheer today. Let's just assume we are in the right place and do our job.--

\--What did you get from the Youh'Kai?-- Yaden asked Kendrik.

His husband gave a mental shrug. --Not a bad guy, but he minds his own business. Not exactly a trait you'll be looking for in Phoenix Knight.--

\--He might just need some coaxing or the right occasion to bring out the hero in him.-- Ivan suggested.

Yaden agreed. --That is actually a great idea. We'll need to create an occasion or two for them to show their true colours.--

Ivan and Kendrik frowned at the image in Yaden's mind. Both of them hated the thought of hurting Yaden, but presenting a potential Phoenix Knight with a 'damsel in distress' would be a good test. Whoever stepped in to protect Yaden would be a prime candidate.

\--Maybe we can keep that as a last ditch effort?-- Kendrik asked. --We don't even know if it is one of the gladiators. Give me some more time to get a good look at the rest of the people here at the school.--

Yaden sent his agreement. He wasn't eager for a public beating and rape either. --There is one injured gladiator I saw in the mess yesterday. Henry.-- he thought at Kendrik, --Give him a good scan. He seemed rather friendly.--

\--Will do.-- Part of Kendrik's attention shifted away from the connection. --Guards coming to wake us.-- he then informed them. --Showtime.--

Ivan waited just long enough for the guards to start yelling and the gladiator in the cells across from theirs to be awake enough to appreciate the show before he unceremoniously kicked Yaden from his cot. "Get moving, slut!" he barked, giving a credible show of morning grumpiness.

Yaden in turn quickly scuttled out of the way into a safe corner to wait for his masters to exit the cell first.

"Move your lazy asses!" Master Cruz bellowed from the top of the stairs leading down to the cell tract. "You won't get breakfast until I'm satisfied you have learned yesterday's lesson."

This time Ivan's groan was real and Yaden sent his deep sympathy. Their constant need for more food than a normal person would consume was a shared burden.

\--At least there will be plenty of nice hot sunlight in the yard.-- Kendrik used the opportunity to get a snark back on Ivan, playing on the fact that both Yaden and Ivan could supplement their diet with energy they drew from sunlight.

Ivan sent back the image of his two raised middle fingers.

Then they followed the rest of the gladiators out into the yard in unenthusiastic but orderly fashion. Yaden waited until he heard Master Cruz shouting orders in the yard before he emerged from the cell as well to look for Ekai. He didn't have to look far. His now friend was waiting at the top of the stairs with a mix of happy anticipation and worry. Yaden smiled back at him reassuringly and the worry lessened considerably.

Yaden realized with a pang of sympathy that he was probably the first friend Ekai had ever had apart from his gladiator lover who had been sold off. Ekai was the only slave his age Yaden had seen at the school. At the mansion there were probably more slave boys his age, but Yaden doubted Ekai ever got to see them. He renewed his silent promise to see to it that Ekai got his lover back and a happier home like he deserved as soon as this mission was complete.

"Let's go grab breakfast before Master Cruz is through with them." Ekai suggested, very deliberately not asking any questions about Yaden's night.

"Sounds good." Yaden agreed, his belly growling in added agreement.

They ducked past the training yard and through the mess into the kitchen, where Donna Martina and her crew were already busy preparing breakfast for the gladiators. They both greeted the matron politely, but this morning she was too busy to dote on them. Yaden followed Ekai's example of grabbing some bread, cheese and cold meat roast from the platters they were heaped upon. They added a pitcher of milk to their loot and then withdrew to a quiet corner to devour it.

Yaden cruelly used the opportunity to send Ivan a short mental flash of himself eating which was answered with an equally brief threat of punishment to come.

"Anything special on the to-do list today?" Yaden asked Ekai.

Ekai shook his head. "Nothing official. The bathes could use a good scrub down. I've been putting it off cause it's a bitch load of work." He eyed Yaden hopefully. 

Yaden grinned at him cheerfully. "Sounds like a great thing to do on a hot day." He offered.

"Okay, cool!" Ekai's enthusiasm was infectious. The prospect of doing it together turned 'a bitch load of work' into a fun challenge to be tackled. "We'll have to help with clean up in the mess after the beasts have been fed. Then we can get started. They won't be using the bathes until lunch."

"If they get lunch today." Yaden smirked.

Ekai laughed. "I'm guessing it will be a day or two before they get out of line again. Unless of course something rubs them wrong."

They started with their cleaning project by carrying all the gear they would need to the bathes. While the gladiators ate, they had enough time to start on their chosen task, generously applying soap to encrusted spots of grime to soak in. Then they helped clean up the mess while the gladiators were already back in the training yard, now paired off in teams of two, practicing with training weapons. 

At first, Yaden listened in while Kendrik did more thorough scans of the gladiators, but he quickly lost interest in the details. He was sure his husband would have a full report on any important findings for him in the evening. 

Fully concentrating on his own task and exchanging banter with Ekai was actually fun. It made Yaden painfully aware that - just like Ekai - he hadn't had any friends when he had been Ekai's age. He had also never been charged with such simple and easily accomplished tasks as cleaning bathes. The company as well as the simple joy of doing a job well made him happy, and for a few hours, he allowed himself to fully fall into his role and not think of the mission.

By the time the gladiators were done with their morning training, they had scrubbed the bathes clean and were feeling quite accomplished.

Master Cruz seemed rather satisfied with the gladiators' performance as well. He allowed them a one hour siesta after lunch. Most of them settled in the shade of the walls around the training yard. 

Ivan picked a prime spot there which no one dared to argue with him about since he had proven during the training how entirely vicious he could be. Kendrik made a show of grabbing Yaden by the arm and taking him downstairs to the cool cells, where he got comfortable for an extended massage on his cot.

His vocal rumbling purr of contentment mixed with his mental purr of pure enjoyment of being in Yaden's care, while Yaden thoroughly enjoyed the chance to touch his husband. Kendrik's muscled back definitely was one of his many very attractive features. Their minds were wide open to each other, sharing sensations, so it was a shock to both of them when the sharp pain of a harsh slap jolted Yaden.

It took him a long moment to realize that the sensation wasn't from his body, but an echo from someone else. Yaden wasn't a strong enough empath to pick up emotions from random people, so since it definitely wasn't Ivan it had to be Ekai. The pain was interlaced with overwhelming loathing and fear. Rough hands were shoving him against a wall and groping him.

Then Kendrik's mental shields came up around his mind and cut him off.

\--What the hell…?-- Yaden thought at Kendrik, as annoyed at this uninvited protection as asking what exactly was happening to his new friend, since Kendrik had a much better chance at picking that up.

Yaden sensed how Kendrik quickly cast his mind out like a large fishing net.

\--One of the gladiators, Benno, has the boy cornered.-- He then reported. --He's going to rape him.--

The outrage and readiness for violence in Kendrik's emotions reminded Yaden that his husband was quite far from the brutal and jaded gladiator he pretended to be at present. Beating Ben to a pulp to protect Ekai felt like a splendid idea, but it wasn't. It would likely blow their cover and that was not an option. So Yaden grit his teeth and kept his cool.

\--Can you change Benno's mind?-- he suggested.

Kendrik's mental snarl communicated clearly what Kendrik did want to do with Benno. --Yes, but he is too far into it for him not to notice that something weird happened.-- he answered reluctantly.

Yaden closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, quickly assessing his options. There were a lot of things he could do, but all of them would risk their cover. --Make him come quickly then.-- he told Kendrik. The deep disgust Kendrik felt hurt, but it was the best Yaden could come up with. --We'll make it up to Ekai.-- He promised. --We'll get him out of here when we are done with the mission.--

\--At times like this I really hate your Empire.-- Kendrik answered angrily, slightly distracted with manipulating Benno.

\--So do I.-- Yaden thought back unhappily.

Kendrik grunted something unintelligible and Yaden slipped off his back so he could sit up. --We'll have to find something to distract Benno.-- Kendrik's mental voice was a disgusted snarl. --Or he'll do this again. Often.--

Yaden sensed how Kendrik brought Ivan back into their mental connection and then updated on the situation. Ivan's cold hatred was a sharp contrast to Kendrik's hot anger.

\--Give him a taste of his own medicine.-- Ivan immediately suggested. --The guys here all itch for a fuck. Pick one who's bigger and meaner than Ben and make him notice the little bitch bastard.--

Kendrik was decent to such a degree he recoiled from the idea, but Yaden's heartfelt agreement and Ivan's detailed flashes of what being raped felt like swayed him.

\--Shouldn't need more than a little push to get his friend Nikos interested.-- Kendrik volunteered reluctantly.

\--Seriously?-- Ivan's thoughts were tinged with sick fascination. 

Kendrik offered both of them a few glimpses into Nikos's simple but thoroughly disgusting personality.

\--Ugg.-- Ivan commented. --Sometimes I'm really glad I'm not a telepath. How do you stand digging through such shitheads?--

Once more Kendrik's answer was wordless. Instead he sent them another neat little package of emotions, images and memories, all of them consisting of Kendrik's husbands, the children and his friends like Ivan.

Both Yaden and Ivan smiled at the knowledge that they were a big part of the shield that kept Kendrik's mind safe and sane.

\--He's done.-- Kendrik then informed them.

\--You should go find Ekai.-- Ivan immediately chimed in. --He'll think he just wants to be alone in his misery, but that only makes it worse. He knows you'll understand, so you can offer him support and he'll accept it.--

Yaden sent his agreement. Then he quickly looked around and finding them unobserved, he kissed Kendrik on the mouth, trying to somehow take away the hurt and disgust he still felt from his husband.

\--I love you, too.-- Kendrik answered with a warm mental hug. --Now go, take care of the boy, he needs you more than I do. He's in a storage room for cleaning supplies.--

Where Yaden had left him right before Kendrik had grabbed him. It made unpleasant 'what ifs' run through Yaden's head, but he pushed them aside. He had made his decision, now he had to work with it. As he made his way out of the underground cell wing, Kendrik slowly dropped the shields he had kept up, isolating Yaden from Ekai's emotions.

There was pain and humiliation. Much more dominant, though, were sadness and longing. Longing for the lover Ekai had lost, the one who had always protected him, Yaden realized. He quickened his steps, dodging past the gladiators who were drifting back to the training yard, now that their break was over. Benno was really lucky that Yaden didn't run into him or he might have done something rash after all.

He found Ekai still in the dark storage room, curled up in a corner, crying quietly. It would probably have been more credible if he said something surprised, but he just sat next to his friend and pulled him into his arms to hold him. Ekai didn't resist. He just buried his face against Yaden's chest and kept crying silently.

Yaden easily picked up on his grief. The rape strangely enough was the smallest part of it. The overwhelming loneliness, the knowledge of years and years stretching in front of Ekai without his lover were what crushed his spirit. It was a pain Yaden related to much too easily. Losing his loved ones was the only thing he truly feared. He tried his best to wrap Ekai in the deep pool of warm calm and slowly the boy emerged from his despair. It was a marvel how Ekai forcefully pulled himself back from his own misery. Yaden could only sense his emotions and it felt to him like there were tiny lights of happiness igniting in Ekai's mind, like he was reminding himself about things to be glad about.

He was prepared when Ekai sighed deeply and straightened up. He could make out very little of his smile, but Yaden clearly sensed his gratitude for Yaden's care.

"Thank you." Ekai said. "I'm… uh… you know…"

Yaden nodded. "Yeah."

"How did you know…?"

"I met Benno on my way back here." Yaden used the easiest explanation.

Ekai winced at the mention of the name.

"Are you hurt?" Yaden asked worriedly.

"Only my pride." Ekai answered and Yaden could hear the grimace in his voice.

He wanted to say something reassuring, but he couldn't really tell Ekai that they would take care of Benno. He was startled by Ekai's next words.

"I knew something like this would happen." Ekai sounded more chagrined than devastated. "I really should have secured some sort of protection. I think I'll talk to Henry. He is a nice guy and he has enough clout to take me in."

There was fierce determination to survive in Ekai's mind now.

Yaden just managed to suppress a startled laugh. In his line of work, he wasn't used to people saving themselves. "Sounds like a good plan." He said instead.

Ekai slowly got to his feet. He was in pain, but not so much that Yaden feared he was seriously injured.

"How about I take over the clean up of the mess and you go rest for a while." Yaden offered.

For a moment he felt reluctance from Ekai, but then his young friend relaxed into deep gratitude.

"Thank you." Ekai said again. "Come and get me before dinner so I can help with clean up in the bathes?"

"Sure." Yaden spontaneously hugged him and Ekai hugged him back just as fiercely.

Then they parted ways, Ekai withdrawing to his little hide out and Yaden heading for the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey kid! Wait!"

If the gruff voice hadn't been accompanied by attention clearly directed at Yaden, he would probably not have stopped. Being addressed as 'kid' really was just too unusual.

Turning around he found the huge figure of Henry standing in the doorway he had just passed. His rough features didn't lend themselves for friendly smiles, but from his emotions Yaden picked up that was exactly what he was trying to do.

It was getting close to sundown and Yaden was heading back to the training yard after he had spent most of the afternoon quietly roaming the grounds of the school, mostly observing the guards, trying to get a feeling if maybe one of them was the potential Phoenix Knight he was looking for. They all struck him as rather dull and dumb, which maybe wasn't too surprising, considering they hadn't achieved any more in life than becoming a guard in a backwater gladiator school. There was one bright young fellow who seemed thoroughly bored with his lot in life who Yaden planned to have scanned more thoroughly by Kendrik. But that really was all he had found.

So he was grateful to maybe get a chance to get to know Henry a little, since everything he had heard about the man so far suggested he was one of the more likely possibilities.

He sure looked impressive, a towering mountain of muscle. Right now he was only wearing his loincloth and carrying his tunic in his hand. The sling his arm had been in was gone, Yaden noticed, while the bandage around his torso had been changed and was lighter now.

"Do be careful with that arm!" a strict female voice called from the room Henry had just emerged from. Probably the infirmary, Yaden realized.

"Aye, doctor." Henry called back and then turned to Yaden again with that grim smile on his face which was mirrored by such honest kindness in his emotions.

Yaden kept his distance like befitted a helpless slave boy facing a stranger, even though he knew he was in no danger.

"Don't be a afraid, kid." Henry tried to reassure him. "I just want to ask, have you seen Ekai anywhere?" His words were accompanied by genuine worry. He really was a nice guy, Yaden silently agreed with Ekai's assessment. And rather observant for someone looking this brutish.

"He's not well." Yaden answered the question. He was quite ready to tell Henry all about Benno and hopefully get a protective reaction from Henry. But he also used the opportunity to test how curious Henry would be. After all poking their noses where they didn't belong was a rather important trait of all Phoenix Knights.

Henry didn't disappoint him. "Did someone hurt him?" he asked with a deep frown appearing on his face.

Yaden made a show of shrugging uncomfortably. "He had a little run in with Benno." He explained reluctantly.

"That fucking son of a bitch…" Henry growled, his huge hands balling into rather dangerous looking fists.

Yaden did his best to flinch away fearfully instead of grinning gleefully. Maybe it wasn't quite fair to add even more unpleasantness for Benno when Kendrik was already setting his mate Nikos on him, but Yaden reckoned Henry would be a good protection for Ekai not just against Benno.

Henry stomped right past Yaden towards the training yard where the gladiators were just about finished with today's training and ready to hit the bathes. Yaden followed, not wanting to miss whatever confrontation would unfold now and also to make sure he could subtly interfere if there was a need to.

He nearly ran into Henry he abruptly stopped in the doorway leading out to the yard. He hadn't paid attention to what was happening in the yard, but now that he was so close he picked up on the sudden rise in tension and when Henry took a step backwards, ducking back into the shadow of the corridor, Yaden did so as well. They both had a good view of what was going without being easily seen themselves.

The gladiators all stood at a semblance of attention in two rows in the middle of the yard, with Master Cruz on their right, radiating a mix of deep seated disdain mixed with anxious worry. Parading back and forth in front of them was the reason for the sudden change in routine: Don Santiago had come down from the mansion to inspect his property.

At least that was what he was droning on about. Yaden quickly concluded that the young fool had no idea what he was talking about, loved to hear himself talk, and was well on his way to being drunk despite the early hour of the evening. He was exactly the kind of noble who always woke the urge in Yaden, to arrange a convenient accident for them like falling down stairs - or literary falling off the face of the planet. That his presence ruined Yaden's chances of seeing Benno beat to a pulp by an enraged Henry didn't really help.

Everyone else at the school seemed to share Yaden's dislike of the young lord, with the gladiators thoroughly annoyed that their well earned bath was postponed, the guards annoyed that they would get dinner late and Master Cruz annoyed that he had to listen to Don Santiago's nonsense at all.

"So, I expect you will heed my advice, Master Cruz." Santiago finally finished his speech.

There had been no advise Yaden would have been able to pinpoint in his words, but Master Cruz nodded dutifully.

"Now," Santiago continued, pompously squaring his shoulders and tossing his head, "I will have a few friends over tomorrow evening and I was thinking I would impress them with a little performance."

Obviously that had been the whole point of his showing up at the school at all. "I will require your best for this." Santiago turned his attention to the gladiators whom he had mostly ignored so far. His face lit up as his eyes fell on the striking figure of Kendrik. "Why have I not been informed we have acquired new stock?" he hissed at Master Cruz angrily.

"Because we haven't, Don." The gladiator trainer answered, his politeness a rather thin veneer over his contempt. "These two," he gestured to Kendrik and Ivan, "are merely students sent here by their master. We are contracted to train them. You signed the documents yourself when they arrived."

Santiago was only listening with half an ear, walking over to Kendrik to stand right before him, like drawn on a string. "Oh, he is lovely…" he breathed.

From where Yaden was standing he didn't have a clear view of Master Cruz face, but he could well imagine what was going through the trainer's head right now. He would be fully aware what kind of trouble his mistress would be in if 'the Duke's' gladiators weren't treated with utmost care.

"I will have him!" Santiago commanded. "Have him oiled and ready tomorrow evening to beat up one of the others and then I want him to service me and my friends."

Kendrik's startled mental laugh was so loud Yaden caught it even though they had tuned their connection so low it was nearly out. There had been a time when his husband would have been outraged by such a suggestion, but nowadays he was merely amused by the young Castella's headstrong audacity.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Don." Master Cruz answered icily. "Their master was very specific in how we are to train them and entertaining you was not included."

Santiago's head snapped around to Master Cruz, genuinely shocked. "You dare defy me?!" he shrieked, completely missing the point.

Master Cruz seemed just as confused by this complete lack of reason as everyone else in the yard. He just stared at Santiago stupefied.

"You will do as you are told, do you understand, slave?!" Santiago snarled at the gladiator trainer.

That served as a bucket of cold water for the old man, who immediately regained his wits. "Of course, Don." He answered, bowing deeply.

\--Yaden?-- Kendrik's mind immediately touched him, as his husband sought advise on how to proceed since he certainly didn't plan to service any lordlings on the next evening.

\--Wait.-- Yaden thought back at him. He was quite confident that Master Cruz would handle the situation.

"That's better." Santiago nodded, again tossing his head in that entirely ridiculous fashion he seemed to believe looked noble. He took a moment more to gaze up at Kendrik longingly then he strode to where one of the guards was holding the bridle of his horse. Yaden let him depart in peace.

Master Cruz waiting until he was out of the gate, then he turned to one of the guards. "Go up to the mansion and tell Donna Esmeralda of this stupidity." He told the man, who nodded in agreement. Then Master Cruz turned back to the gladiators. "Nikos, R'thai, Jonnah, you will be entertaining the young Don tomorrow evening. We'll work out something tomorrow." He announced coldly. "Now get washed!"

\--Cruz is a pain in the ass but not an idiot.-- Ivan commented, as they all headed towards the bathes.

\--You're just too pretty, love.-- Yaden added cheerfully.

Kendrik mentally growled at them good naturedly. --I hope this doesn't mess with my plans for Nikos.-- he then thought. --I have been priming him on Benno all day. I'd hate to see him distracted now.--

\--If it does I have someone else right here who wants a piece of Benno.-- Yaden informed them, sending an image of Henry stalking across the yard towards the bathes, his anger cooled now, but still as potent.

Ivan answered with a grin. --Looks like we are in for a fun show.--

Yaden was sorely tempted to follow Henry not to miss that show, but in the bathes he would have a hard time staying unnoticed and being a cute fuck toy in a room full of violent, naked men wasn't exactly a safe bet. Instead he headed up to the attic where Ekai had his little hide out to see how his friend was doing and to let him know it was close to dinner time.

He got a second row seat for the events in the bathes, though, as Kendrik left their connection open and allowed Yaden to observe through his mind.

The bathes were actually quite luxurious with hot water provided from pipes which ran through from a boiler next door and several small ovens creating plenty of steam.

Both Kendrik and Ivan kept well away from where Benno was washing, blissfully unaware of the hungry, slightly glazed look his friend Nikos was watching him with. After all they didn't want to get involved in any obvious way.

Then Henry came in. It didn't take him long to spot Benno and he didn't lose any time in stalking over to him. What he didn't know was that Kendrik carefully kept Benno ignorant of the approaching danger until it was too late. Being just as violent as the rest of the gladiators Henry didn't waste time on talking. Instead a sweeping punch of his huge fist sent Benno flying against the tiled wall.

Yaden smiled nastily at the crunch of Benno's head impacting. That must have hurt a lot. Still the much smaller man managed to scramble backward fast enough to dodge the kick to his side that would have followed. Like all vermin he was really good at dodging.

"You fucking little bastard!" Henry roared at him, following him and backing him into a corner.

The other gladiators closed in on them to get a good view but didn't move to interfere. Yaden noticed that Kendrik carefully held Nikos in check, using the image of the crawling, naked Benno, bleeding from his nose and a cut to his lip, to feed Nikos' unhealthy fascination with his friend.

"What? What?!" Benno wailed, obviously honestly confused why this mountain of a man was suddenly going berserk on him.

Yaden was quite curious how exactly Henry would word his anger about the other man raping Ekai. It would tell him how smart he was and maybe even how deep him compassion ran.

"How dare you fuck my boy?!" With Benno now stuck in a corner Henry's next kick firmly impacted with his raised arms. "Ekai is mine!" Henry shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear it and Yaden had the distinct feeling that was the point of it. "MINE!" He kicked Benno again for emphasis. 

"I didn't know!" Benno squeaked, sounding entirely pathetic.

Henry leaned down, grabbed him by his hair and then pulled him up with his good arm. "I should rip your fucking dick off you little cunt!" He shook Benno angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the much smaller gladiator wailed, both hands grabbing futilely at Henry's wrist.

Yaden sensed the gentle push Kendrik gave Nikos, who had been lost in drooling thoughts of Benno wailing just like that when he would fuck him raw.

"Now, now." The big, ugly man stepped forward, raising his hands placating to Henry. "We all make mistakes, eh?" Since Benno was one of his circle the other gladiators weren't surprised by him stepping in to help his friend out.

Henry turned to him with a wordless snarl without letting go of his grip on Benno.

"He said, he's sorry and I'm sure he won't touch your boy again." Nikos said with a smile that showed of his crooked teeth. "Isn't that right, Benno?"

"Of course!" Benno hurried to agree.

For a moment it looked like Henry would snap and just kill or maim Benno anyway, but Yaden felt through Kendrik that it was just show. Then Henry tossed the naked Benno into Nikos' arms with an expression of deep disgust and made a show of wiping his hand on his tunic.

"Keep your little cunt in check from now on," he told Nikos, "or I will do it for you!"

The other gladiators gave Henry plenty of space to stalk from the bathes. Kendrik's attention remained with Nikos, though, who kept his arms around Benno, allowing the other man to lean on him. Yaden snickered with Kendrik as Benno remained oblivious of the fact that Nikos was deeply inhaling his scent like a predator sniffing an especially juicy gazelle. He didn't make any move on him, though. Through Kendrik's careful monitoring Yaden knew that this would happen after dinner, when the gladiators would be locked in. Nikos already had plans in place to make sure Benno would share his cell tonight with no way of escaping his not very tender attention.

\--He looks like a good bet.-- Ivan commented about Henry.

Yaden wasn't convinced yet. It just didn't feel right and he had learned to trust his gut instinct on missions. 

\--I'm not so sure.-- He thought back. --We'll know more after Kendrik gives him a good scan.--

Kendrik agreed. --Tomorrow, when I'm done with Nikos.--

Yaden pulled back from the mental connection and concentrated on his immediate surroundings again. He had no trouble finding the small storage room again that Ekai had claimed as his own. He knocked on the door careful not to make too much noise.

"Ekai?" He called quietly. "It's me, Yaden."

A moment later the door was opened by an adorable looking Ekai, rubbing sleep from his eyes and with his mass of black curls sticking out every way.

"Hey." The other slave boy greeted him with a sleepy smile. Apart from a bruise on his cheekbone he looked well recovered from his encounter with Benno and he felt relaxed as well. Apparently he didn't break easily.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Yaden informed him cheerfully. "Henry just totally kicked Benno across the bathes!"

Never mind the fact that he couldn't possibly know that yet. He was pretty sure Ekai wouldn't check on the precise timing.

"What?" Ekai blinked at Yaden in surprise.

"Yeah!" Yaden nodded eagerly. "Since you said that Henry might protect you I may kind of have mentioned really casually that Benno hurt you." He grinned. "Henry was… not amused."

Yaden could hardly believe it when he noticed that Ekai's satisfaction at Benno getting what he deserved was tinged with a hint of pity for the man who had raped him. 

"Did he… I hope he didn't kill him?" Ekai asked, worried about Henry.

"Nope," Yaden reassured him, "just scared him to death and made sure everyone knows you are under his protection now." Then Yaden frowned. "I just hope he doesn't expect you to… you know…" He knew Henry didn't expect anything like that from Ekai, but it was important that Ekai knew that as well.

Ekai shook his head, smiling. "Henry likes women with huge tits and ass." He explained with a grin.

"Oh, good." Yaden grinned back. "Well, it's nearly dinner time. You want to come help?"

"Sure." Ekai ran his hands through his hair, trying to get it back into a semblance of order, and got stuck repeatedly. "Let's go. I really should let Henry see I'm okay."


	6. Chapter 6

The door to their cell clanked shut behind them and the guard locked it before moving on to the next cell with a bored expression. Kendrik made a show of moving his left arm and shoulder, groaning unhappily like he had done all through dinner and then settled on his cot. Pretending that he had pulled a muscle was the excuse he was going to use for not having any interest in Yaden tonight so he could concentrate on Nikos.

"You want a piece of our little slut?" Ivan asked him to make it even more obvious.

Kendrik grunted something unintelligible and waved at Ivan dismissively. He lay down on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes. Planting a short term suggestion in someone's mind was a quick affair for a skilled telempath, making it lasting and subtle needed more work and attention. Kendrik had pretty much tuned down their mental connection to an absolute minimum so he could concentrate on finishing his manipulation of Nikos tonight, making his unhealthy infatuation with Benno permanent.

That meant that Ivan and Yaden were reduced to mundane means of communicating. Not that it bothered them overly much. They knew each other well enough that a glance was enough to convey volumes.

Ivan turned to Yaden with a dirty smirk. "Looks like it's just me and you tonight, slut." He announced and settled on his own cot, mirroring the position Kendrik had taken up the previous evening. "Come on, pretty, get me good and hard." He commanded and pointed to the spot between his legs on the ground.

Yaden obeyed with appropriate reluctance. From somewhere else in the cell wing, he heard a startled yelp, followed by thoroughly creepy, deep throated chuckling. Apparently, Nikos had just made sure he was locked in together with Benno. Yaden curiously kept his ears open while he dutifully opened Ivan's pants. He wasn't surprised to find his friend already half hard. A glance up at Ivan showed him that he was listening as well. Time to refocus his attention.

Freshly washed, Ivan smelled quite tasty so Yaden didn't hesitate in swallowing his cock. His friend was as familiar as his husbands to him. The strangled yelp Ivan made reminded Yaden of the time he had sucked Ivan the very first time. Ivan had grown up a lot from that mostly cocky and sometimes frightened boy. Back then his eyes had been wide with scared wonder and he had bitten his lips. Now his eyes were smouldering with passion when he looked down at Yaden and his mouth opened in a relaxed sigh.

"Good boy." He encouraged Yaden, his hand coming to rest in Yaden's neck, urging him to take him deeper.

Elsewhere, low protestations were silenced with a resounding slap.

Yaden grinned around Ivan's cock. Benno was getting what he deserved and he could feel right on his tongue how this turned on his friend. It didn't take him long to bring Ivan to his full length. Then Ivan's hand buried deeper into Yaden's hair and he was pulled off his chew toy and up so he knelt over Ivan lap. Ivan kissed him roughly and Yaden responded in kind even though he should probably have reacted with meek whimpering. Doing a show for the gladiators in the cells across from theirs was all good, but there were limits to Yaden's acting skills. He wanted Ivan.

Not dry, though. Balancing on his knees on the narrow cot he started preparing himself while Ivan kept kissing and fondling him.

"Fuck that slut already!" Some observer from across the corridor demanded loudly.

Ivan answered with a raised middle finger, not even deigning to look over. Yaden could feel his friend's grin against his skin where Ivan was kissing and nibbling his shoulder.

The relative quiet was pierced by a sudden high scream from where Nikos' cell must be. The scream was followed by incoherent begging and wailing.

Yaden felt Ivan shudder underneath him and the emotions of his friend changed from hungry and vengeful to include a hint of pity. Sure, Benno was getting what he deserved. But Ivan was too good a person not to feel with someone getting violated this way. Yaden wondered what it said about him that he didn't feel any pity. Maybe he was more Dracon than Ivan after all. Or maybe he just wasn't able to relate to the feeling of being helplessly raped since it had never happened to him.

His took a firm hold of Ivan's cock and slowly lowered himself onto it, once more distracting his friend. They gasped together and Yaden clung to Ivan's shoulders, the burning stretch of being filled erasing all other perceptions. Ivan's body was tense as a bowstring beneath him, fighting the urge to slam up into him, Ivan's teeth worrying his skin just enough to hurt a little. The where and when around them receded and until there were just the two of them, Ivan buried fully inside Yaden. They moved in unison, exploring all the ways each of them knew exactly what the other enjoyed most. They came together, locked in a kiss that drained each others breath.

"Damn, what a slut!" A deeply impressed voice from the other side of the corridor commented and brought them back to the reality of their surroundings.

Yaden stifled his chuckle by burying his face in Ivan's shoulder.

It took Ivan a little longer to come back to the role he was supposed to be playing, his hands running over Yaden's flanks under his tunic in gentle caresses. Yaden sensed keenly how much the despised the rough gladiator he was supposed to play right now in this intimate moment. But Ivan was as much a professional as he was himself.

He smacked Yaden's ass none too gently. "Nice ride, slut." He commented and then forcefully heaved Yaden off his cock and shoved him back to his knees. "Now clean me up!"

Yaden grimaced in the dark between Ivan's thighs but got to work obediently.

He looked up startled, though, when a sudden, loud moan could be heard from elsewhere, followed by needy whining and a muffled "Oh fuck, harder!".

For a moment, he wondered what the heck Kendrik was doing to Benno's mind now, but then he noticed the stunned disgust radiating off his husband.

\--Kendrik?-- he tentatively reached out.

The contact to his husband was slightly muffled since Kendrik still kept most of his concentration elsewhere, but his completely horrified --He likes it!-- came through clear enough.

Yaden glanced up at Ivan who looked just as surprised. They both shrugged. Apparently they had managed to do both Nikos, Benno and Ekai a favour here.

Finished with the clean up duties, Yaden tucked Ivan into his pants again and then sat back on his heels to await further orders from his master. Ivan affectionately ruffled his hair. He got comfortable on his cot and then once more held up his blanket for Yaden to join him.

It had been a long, eventful day, it took them only moments to drop asleep, now easily tuning out the noise of Nikos and Benno fucking like rabbits.

\---

Yaden settled next to Ekai on the edge of the low roof of the shed where the training weapons were kept. It was in the shade of the wall around the training yard and within easy shouting distance should Master Cruz require them to fetch anything. It was also out of the way and at the same time had a great view of the yard. Yaden set the water skin and the small tin box of cookies he had secured from Donna Martina between them with a grin.

The matronly woman had cornered Yaden in the kitchen when he had been on his way here. She had heard the rumours that Ekai had been hurt by Benno and demanded the truth. Yaden had explained in hushed tones how Ekai just wanted to forget about it. Donna Martina had sworn under her breath, deeply regretting that there was nothing she could do to protect the boy and then silently passed the box and the water skin to Yaden.

"Oh, cool." Ekai took the water skin and uncorked it to drink. Then his eyes bulged in surprise. "That's lemonade!" he sputtered, in stunned delight.

Yaden nodded, his grin growing wider. "Donna Martina wanted to make sure you get a treat." He said.

Ekai groaned with mock exasperation at the care and attention everyone seemed to be heaping on him suddenly. He didn't complain, though.

So far their morning had consisted of a lot of running around for Master Cruz, bringing out various pieces of equipment and different weapons for him to try on his chosen three gladiators for the entertainment of Don Santiago tonight. But now the trainer was satisfied with his selection and had started to work on the actual performance.

The other gladiators were doing their usual morning training, paired of in various combinations. Master Cruz himself was lecturing Nikos, R'thai and a blonde, rather dumb young gladiator called Jonnah on what would be expected of them tonight. First they would do some show fighting, then one of them would have to hold himself available to service the young Don and his guests in any way they required. Obviously that wouldn't be Nikos since no noble in his right mind would want to fuck him, Master Cruz explained. Since they would likely prefer to see the Youh'Kai beat up that left Jonnah to service them. 

Jonnah nodded along like an idiot, while R'thai looked like he was barely able to contain his hatred of humans in general and the ones in his immediate vicinity in particular. Nikos listened with an entirely untypical stoic patience.

"Did they drug Nikos or something?" Ekai asked Yaden on their perch.

"Nope." Yaden replied happily while opening the tin box and picking a cookie. "He's fucked out. Didn't you notice how funnily Benno is walking today?"

Ekai blinked at him in consternation. "What?"

Yaden looked at him with well faked innocence. "What what?"

"Nikos fucked Benno?" Ekai asked, clearly not believing his ears.

"Yeah?" Yaden shrugged. "They were at it half the night. Is that unusual?" After all, he had been here for just two days and could well pretend to think that Nikos' and Benno's new found attraction was an established fact.

"Uh." Ekai looked across the yard where Benno was training with another gladiator and was moving rather stiffly. "You could say that. Did he… did Nikos rape him?" he asked and Yaden could sense his honest pity for Benno. This boy was just too kind to be true.

"Didn't sound like rape to me." Yaden answered quite truthfully. "I mean 'harder, harder, oh yeah, deeper, oh god, fuck me!' doesn't really sound like rape, does it?"

Ekai made a strangled sound between a laugh and a cough. "Really?" He glanced at Yaden and when Yaden nodded he giggled. "Oh my god, that is hilarious."

"Well, I guess he won't be looking at you again. Nikos might get jealous." Yaden commented and popped another cookie into his mouth.

They watched in silence how Master Cruz instructed Nikos on how he was supposed to trash R'thai and then in turn get beat up by Jonnah. Yaden didn't want to imagine how this conversation would have gone if Nikos hadn't been so entirely docile today. R'thai obviously grit his teeth at the humiliation, but he seemed to have learned that fighting back was pointless.

Master Cruz put them through the same show fight several times, correcting details that didn't look good or too faked. Yaden had to admit that the old man was really quite good at his job. In the short time he had available, he put together quite a nice show. Yaden also doubted that Don Santiago would appreciate the hard work, considering it was Kendrik he had wanted and he wouldn't be getting.

As if conjured up by his thought, his husband's mind touched his. --Yaden?--

Kendrik had made sure he was paired with Henry, who was allowed to join the training again today, so he would have a chance to thoroughly scan the gladiator. After all he was their most like candidate currently.

\--Yes, love?-- Yaden thought back, hoping that Kendrik would have some more definite evidence that Henry was the potential Phoenix Knight they were looking for.

Kendrik didn't feel very enthusiastic, though. --Seems Henry only interfered on Ekai's behalf because his mate asked him to look out for the boy. One of the two gladiators who were sold recently.-- Kendrik reported. --So I'm not sure we can count that as getting involved as soon as someone needs help.--

So Ekai's lover had taken precautions to make sure Ekai would be protected even after he was gone. It certainly raised the man in Yaden's estimation, but it wasn't conclusive in any way concerning Henry.

\--I agree.-- Yaden answered. --Did you get a look at that guard I saw yesterday?--

\--Yeah, I did.-- Kendrik's distaste was quite obvious. --He would kill without remorse to get out of this dull place. His thoughts, not mine. Definitely not him.--

Yaden felt like sighing and frowning, but kept up his cheerful expression and ate another cookie. --So, I guess we will have to conduct some testing of our own after all.-- He thought.

Kendrik's apprehension was palpable. --What did you have in mind?-- He asked while clearly not really wanting to know or get involved.

\--When you wash before lunch today, drag me into the bathes with you and fuck me.-- Yaden explained. --Really roughly. We need to provide a chance for one of them to be a hero and save me.-- It would be a dangerous game to play, but Yaden really didn't see any other way to draw them out.

Kendrik's immediate answer was a roiling mix of emotions, mostly fierce protectiveness and disgust at the mere idea of hurting Yaden.

\--Do you have a better idea?-- Yaden asked gently. He didn't love the idea, but it still was better in his book to be fucked by Kendrik and Ivan than to be beaten up by them or create some other scene were someone else would have to suffer for their experiment.

\--No, but that doesn't mean I want to do it.-- Kendrik answered unhappily.

Yaden wrapped him in his love. --I'm sure it won't be as bad as the time Teagan fucked me through the wall of his mansion when he was courting me.-- He added cheerfully, accompanied by a matching memory snippet.

Kendrik's righteous outrage was rather amusing.

\--Can you do it?-- Yaden asked seriously, then.

He was actually glad that Kendrik took his time to really think about whether he would be able to play his role. Finally he agreed. --Yes. I will let Ivan know.-- Kendrik thought. --Be somewhere where we can easily grab you.--


	7. Chapter 7

Yaden stood near the doorway leading from the training yard to the bathes. He had his toes curled into the sand of the yard, his senses reaching deep into the soil and bedrock beneath him, drawing on the calm strength of the planet. He was steeling himself for what he was about to do. Or more precisely, for what was about to happen to him. 

Pain was no stranger to him. He doubted this would hurt as much as a full blown mana-burn like he had experienced a few times, when every single nerve in his body screamed with agony so intense it made him want to claw open his own skin to rip out the pain. This was just another discomfort to be endured. 

He turned his mind into a mountain, a vast expanse of rock, unmovable, lasting, silent.

When Kendrik contacted him, he was relaxed and calm. --Yaden? Ready?--

Master Cruz was calling an end to the morning's training and the gladiators were putting down their weapons to head to the bathes before lunch.

\--Yes, I'm here.-- Yaden replied, extending his calm to his very nervous husband.

Kendrik included Ivan into their connection and his friend's mental touch was caring and at the same time conveying professional calm. Ivan was a lot more experienced at the weirder turns their missions all too often took.

\--Just so we have talked about this.-- Ivan thought. --What is our Plan B if no one steps in to rescue you?--

It was almost amusing how horrified Kendrik was by the mere idea. --If that happens we can at least be sure none of the gladiators is the one we are looking for.-- Yaden answered. --No Phoenix Knight would stand by and let this happen.-- 

\--Agreed on that but what do we do with you?-- Ivan asked again.

Yaden sent them a mental shrug. --Either lose interest or knock me unconscious.-- he suggested.

Ivan snorted. --I would rather not have you too seriously hurt.-- He thought. --Colin is still watching over you and he WILL notice if you black out.--

\--I'll warn him.-- Kendrik offered. --Knocking your out will be the quickest way to end it with a minimum of harm.--

Yaden could already well imagine what Colin would think of this plan. --Don't warn him now. No need to worry him unnecessarily. Just let him know right before you do it.-- He sensed Kendrik's disappointment and realized that his husband had hoped Colin would get a chance to veto the plan since he was pretty much the only person in the universe who could order Yaden to do - or in this case not do something.

With the gladiators walking towards the bathes, Yaden started to back away from the doorway as if he was going to dodge away.

"Hey, little slut!" Ivan called loudly, forcefully squashing Kendrik's last hope of stopping the unfolding events. "Come here!"

Yaden stopped in his tracks, fearfully glancing at his approaching masters. It took Ivan and Kendrik only a few steps and they were towering over him, both of them easily projecting to be in a foul mood.

"Where did you think you were going?" Ivan hissed and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him into the bathes.

Kendrik followed, looking like an annoyed brute and feeling deeply grateful that he wasn't the one who had to do the dragging.

The other gladiators laughed at the spectacle, not adverse to a show at all and probably hoping they might get a piece of him, too. Most of them were exactly the kind of beasts Ivan and Kendrik were currently pretending to be.

Ivan backhanded him harshly, then ripped off his tunic and roughly pushed him over one of the wooden benches.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Yaden tuned out most of his senses. There was no point in paying attention to the pain inflicted on him or on the gladiators around him. Either someone would rescue him or not, he couldn't influence that or the test would be void. He was bleeding from a split lip and there would be plenty of bruises later.

He had been whimpering pitifully with each forceful thrust of Ivan into him, but when he suddenly pulled out roughly to be replaced by Kendrik's larger cock he yelped in real pain, feeling ripped open. There was nothing remotely pleasurable about this and the tears of pain came quite naturally.

"Mind if I use his other hole?" An amused voice asked somewhere above him, another gladiator wanting in on the action.

A detail they had not discussed beforehand. A wave of panicked uncertainty from Kendrik broke through Yaden's pain, but he wasn't quick enough to muster any reassurance or come to a coherent decision of how to respond.

He was quite grateful when Ivan answered. "Find your own hole to fuck, this one is ours!" he snarled angrily. 

That he emphasized his words by roughly yanking Yaden's head up and slapping him again was painful but preferable to sucking off some stranger in Yaden's opinion.

"Isn't that right?" Ivan now addressed Yaden, still tearing on his hair. "Who do you belong to, slut?"

He was cranking up the level of cruelty to incite some reaction, Yaden realized.

"You." He choked out.

Ivan reacted with once more slapping Yaden. The gladiators watching had no way of noticing how he was pulling his punches with Yaden hanging in his grasp. Kendrik was still fucking him roughly, but Yaden sensed that his husband was having a really hard time to keep it up with his body more and more refusing to show any more arousal.

"What was that?" Ivan yelled in his ear. "Still not learned your lesson, slut?"

Yaden wasn't quite sure what Ivan wanted to hear which was probably alright since it would give Ivan more excuses to punish him. 

Ivan raised his hand to slap him again and Yaden closed his eyes, trying to wince away from it, but the expected blow never fell and when he opened his eyes again he saw that Ivan's wrist was caught in the firm grip of another hand.

"Enough!" An angry voice Yaden hadn't heard before hissed. "Damn sqet should be ashamed of how you treat your own young!"

Glancing up Yaden found that it was R'thai who had caught Ivan's arm. He certainly wasn't someone Yaden had expected to step up to the challenge, but in his current pain all he felt was gratitude. Now they'd just have to somehow finish this without anybody getting killed.

Ivan let go of his hair and turned to the Youh'Kai fully. "Looking for trouble, filthy bug-eater?" he taunted R'thai.

"Why don't you try taking on someone your own size, soft-skin?" The alien growled, shifting into a fighting stance. He was vastly outnumbered by the human gladiators, but that didn't seem to daunt him. Certainly a behaviour worthy of a Phoenix Knight when there was someone weak in need of aid.

Kendrik used the opportunity to stop fucking Yaden and instead step up next to Ivan. "We still have unfinished business, alien!" he snarled. "We'll tear you apart!"

Yaden blinked in surprise and dismay, when suddenly Henry pushed his way through the gladiators to stand next to R'thai.

"R'thai's right!" he big man growled. "Leave the boy alone!"

Great. Now they had two heroes. Just as inconclusive as before.

Ivan didn't wait any longer. He lunged at R'thai and toppled both of them into the crowd of gladiators surrounding them. A nice brawl would quickly bring down the guards upon them and end this. Hyped up on sex and violence as the gladiators were, it just needed this spark to set off all of them.

Yaden let himself drop from the bench and tried to find his way out of the chaos of mostly unclad men hitting anything that moved. He hurt all over, but he was pretty sure he wasn't seriously injured in any way. The connection Kendrik had kept had mostly dissolved.

Then suddenly hands were there pulling him one way insistently, followed by Ekai's voice, low but clear: "Yaden, come with me." And then they were out of the backdoor of the bathes in a seldom used corridor.

In the bathes the pitch of the brawl changed as the guards waded in, generously applying their stun batons. 

"Are you okay?" Ekai asked worriedly, supporting Yaden as he led him away from the bathes.

Yaden swallowed. Considering everything that had just happened to him a little breakdown was probably quite appropriate. "I… no…" Credible tears weren't really coming so he instead gave a shaky laugh.

Ekai stopped for a moment to hug him tightly, but he didn't ask any questions. He led Yaden to the laundry room and picked up a tunic for him. 

He was just putting it on when a choked "Oh my god!" came from the doorway.

Looking up they found Donna Martina standing there with an armful of dirty kitchen towels, which she dropped as she hurried over to Yaden. "Sweet angels of the lord," she swore, her eyes wide with horror and pity, "what have those brutes done to you, sweet boy?" She looked like he was about to sweep him into a hug against her amble bosom, but then just reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Yaden shrugged and looked at his feet in what he hoped was an embarrassed gesture. 

"Just the usual, Donna Martina." Ekai explained quietly.

Any she-bear would have been impressed with her expression of fierce protectiveness, Yaden thought as he glanced up at her. She very much reminded him of Colin in that moment.

"Shame on them!" she exclaimed angrily. "Shame on all men folk!" She stroked Yaden's shoulder reassuringly. "Are you seriously hurt, dear? Do you want to see the doctor?"

Yaden shook his head. "No, mistress, I'll be fine." He whispered.

"Fine?" She huffed in indignation.

"I should better get back to my masters or things will even be worse." Yaden added, noticing that he didn't get anything from Kendrik at all but slight static. His husband was probably unconscious, knocked out by the guards.

Donna Martina growled. "You will certainly do no such thing!" she commanded firmly. She fished in a pocket of her apron, pulled out her purse and then handed Ekai several coins. "The two of you will go to town and buy me the extra spices I really need." She quickly fabricated a reason for them to leave the school and any potential trouble behind for a while. "Come now." She gently herded both of them in front of her. "I will tell the guards to let you out. And do take your time."

They found themselves on the dusty road outside the tall gate of the gladiator school before either of them could voice any objections. Despite the hot midday sun high in the sky, a shudder ran through Yaden, a delayed reaction to all the abuse his body had suffered.

Ekai looked at him worriedly and steadied him with a hand on his arm. "Are you really alright?" he asked. "I mean, are you up to walking? Donna Martina means well, but I'm sure we can… I don't know."

Yaden didn't answer immediately, but instead closed his eyes, calming himself and slowly regaining control of his body. He turned his face to the sky, letting the warmth and light soak into his skin, drawing energy and sustenance from it. A walk in the heat of the sun might have been the last thing a real rape victim would have desired, but to him it would be like a good hot relaxing bath.

"I think… let's walk slowly." Yaden answered Ekai's question. "Being anywhere but here sounds really good." He added with a slightly sheepish smile.

It seemed to be the right answer. Ekai smiled back encouragingly. "Just tell me when you get dizzy or something." He warned.

Then they walked away from the school. The road was dry and the dust looked bleached almost white to Yaden. Occasionally, huge gnarly trees stood beside the road, their shade home to patches of grass. It was summer in this part of Tosca, Yaden realized, as his senses expanded and took in the currents of weather high in the air. Once the seasons changed, there would be gentle rain and the dry, dusty fields would become luscious and green. To him there was as much beauty in the dry, bleached plains. It distracted him from the minor hurts of his own small body.

He was startled out of his silent reverie by the mind of his husband, frantically searching for him. --Yaden?!-- The moment their minds touched, Kendrik calmed down already. --I couldn't find you.-- Kendrik thought and even more felt, conveying all his panic at waking up from getting stunned and finding Yaden gone.

\--I'm sorry.-- Yaden replied and wrapped Kendrik in his calm, reassuring his husband that he was okay. --I was forcefully rescued.-- He added and showed Kendrik an imagine of the enraged Donna Martina. --You may wanna stay out of her way if you can.--

\--Are you okay? And where are you now?-- Kendrik asked. His mind was an overlapping mess of emotions, most prominently worry about Yaden and feeling bad for what Kendrik had done to his beloved husband.

\--Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.-- Yaden answered, trying to project his well-being. --And I'm on my way to town where Ekai and I will spend the afternoon there, I reckon.--

Kendrik replied with a mental hug. --At least one of us will have a nice afternoon, then.-- He sent, his attention shifting from his worry about Yaden to his immediate surroundings. --Master Cruz is not amused.--

\--Will he punish you?-- It was something they hadn't taken into account, but now Yaden was the one who worried about Kendrik and Ivan.

\--More training.-- Kendrik answered. --He is furious. What he wants to do is have me, Ivan and the Youh'Kai whipped to bloody shreds as an example. But he can't touch us and he needs R'thai for the performance tonight. I almost feel sorry for the old man.--

Yaden had to suppress a grin at that. --Well, have fun.-- He mentally smirked at his husband. --We can discuss how to proceed when I get back.--

\--Enjoy your free afternoon.-- Kendrik thought and really meant it, wrapping Yaden in all his care. --I love you.--


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think they will be angry?" Ekai asked. "I mean, will you be in trouble when we get back?"

They were sitting on the edge of the small fountain that decorated the central square of the town near the estate with their feet splashing in the water. 

Their afternoon had been most pleasant. The walk from the estate to town was a little less than an hour. At first they had walked in companionable silence, but then Ekai said how much he enjoyed the occasional errands he ran in town since it was the only other place besides the estate he had ever been. He had told Yaden that he had been born to one of the slave girls up at the mansion, his father unknown. That she had been sold off when he had been just a toddler. That he had worked at the school since Donna Martina had taken him under her wing when he was about five.

There was no sadness in him as he told his life's story. Instead, he seemed focused on the good things, like how Donna Martina had generously taken him in, how much he enjoyed that he had so many different tasks at the school instead of doing the same thing every day, how blessed he had been with his lover.

Eyes shining with curiosity he had asked Yaden where he had been, what things he had seen in the service of his masters.

And Yaden had told him of places he had been, carefully editing out everything that might give away his true identity, making up stories about why the gladiators Kendrik and Ivan might have been there. He was good at telling stories, after all it was what he did every time when he came home, letting his kids share in his life. Ekai sucked it up like a dry sponge, once more bringing to Yaden's attention how wrong it was to let such a bright, young mind rot like it did now.

In town they had made the purchases for Donna Martina and then spent the change they got on muffins from the bakery. It was a treat that Donna Martina had planned for them, Ekai reassured Yaden. She always did when she sent Ekai to town. They sat at the fountain and kept talking, undisturbed by the townsfolk who didn't pay attention to two slave boys. 

But now the sun was starting her slow dip towards the horizon and it was time to think about going back.

Yaden considered what to answer Ekai with. He was pretty sure neither Kendrik nor Ivan would be up for a continuation of their earlier performance. There was a limit to what they were willing to do to Yaden to keep up the masquerade. So what he needed now was a good reason why they wouldn't.

"Probably not." He said. "They are weird like that. Every time they get really rough with me in the heat of things they are really contrite once they have cooled off." He smiled at Ekai. "They actually will probably be real nice for a few days."

It seemed to make enough sense to Ekai as he smiled back, relieved. "That's good." Then he sighed and tugged on one of his dark curls. "I wish there was something we could do to get you away from them. I mean, that's just no life."

Yaden almost laughed at the fact that Ekai's thoughts mirrored his own of how best to rescue Ekai from his lot in life.

"You do get around a lot." Ekai mused. "Maybe you can catch the attention on some noble who might pick you up for himself. I'm sure there are some nice nobles somewhere and you are cute enough."

Yaden shrugged. "I don't know. Seems like a gamble. At least I know what to expect from Kendrik and Ivan…" he said.

Ekai nudged him. "You can't just give up on your life like that." He admonished. "There is always more you can achieve if you try hard enough. You have to look for that chance and grab it when you can."

The boy truly was wise beyond his years and courageous on top. "Let's make a pact." Yaden proposed. "I'll try to grab that chance if you promise to do the same."

"You can bet I will." Ekai laughed. "Not that any will ever come through this god forsaken place, but if it does, it will be mine."

The walk back to the school was truly beautiful since they had a spectacular view of the sun slowly setting before them. They walked in silence, each of them enjoying the company and in Yaden's case getting his mind back on the mission. 

Once again he went over all data they had gathered so far, trying to discern who the most likely candidate was. So far only Henry and R'thai stood out, but neither of them felt quite right to Yaden. He had met all the other Phoenix Knights that were currently active and Sir Rage as well. There was a certain something each of them had that he saw in neither Henry nor R'thai though he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. Maybe he just hadn't spent enough time with either of them yet.

When they got close to the school, Yaden reached out with his mind, hoping that Kendrik would pick up on it. It took quite a while and when Kendrik opened a connection, Yaden was quite worried how sluggish and tired his husband felt.

\--Master Cruz really was annoyed with us this time.-- Kendrik explained and at the same time tried to sent his reassurance. 

\--I'm sorry.-- Yaden apologized, feeling deeply chagrined that he hadn't considered the punishment his husband and squire would suffer for their behaviour.

Kendrik's mental chuckle was tired but warm. --I still think we got the better deal compared to you.-- Once more his mind flowed over Yaden's with his love and care and guilt for the pain he had inflicted. Then he opened the connection wider to include Ivan as well.

\--Hey, pretty slut.-- Ivan greeted him, feeling just as tired as Kendrik. --Master Cruz gives even you a run for your money when it comes to hard training.-- he added, genuinely impressed. 

\--Seems I have to pay more attention to his methods, then.-- Yaden joked.

Ivan answered with a mental groan and sharing the bone deep, physical exhaustion he felt. 

\--Not used to doing everything without psi, are you?-- Yaden mocked him with a healthy dose of care to take the sting out of his words. 

\--Go on, keep rubbing it in.-- Ivan replied and added a mental image of himself rolling onto his back and presenting his unprotected throat.

While Yaden sent back images of himself rubbing Ivan's belly instead like he would with a favourite dog, Kendrik chimed in again. --So what do we conclude from today's test?-- he asked with the clear hope that Yaden had a more definite answer now.

\--Can't we just pick one?-- Ivan suggest in his typical practical way. --I mean, Henry would look pretty good. He could take over Sir Rage's spot of the huge, hulking dude. And a Youh'Kai Phoenix Knight wouldn't hurt either.--

\--I'm afraid it doesn't work that way.-- Yaden replied. --It has to be the right one and I don't know yet.--

He and Ekai reached the school's gate and the guards let them in with friendly smiles. In the training yard, the gladiators were packing up and heading for the bathes once more. All of them were dragging their feet, moving sluggishly. Obviously Master Cruz had punished all of them equally.

When Yaden and Ekai tried to slip along the wall towards the kitchen, Master Cruz spotted them. "You there, boy!" he called, waving to Yaden imperiously.

Startled to be addressed by the old trainer, Yaden stopped and then cautiously made his way over to Master Cruz. He was surprised when he didn't feel annoyance directed at him, for being the reason for the earlier disruption of order, but instead genuine sympathy. Both Kendrik and Ivan had tensed up at the sudden attention on Yaden, so he shared with them what he sensed from Master Cruz.

"Are you alright, kid?" Master Cruz asked gruffly.

Yaden nodded, carefully keeping his eyes on his naked toes, trying to appear the perfect, scared slave.

The old trainer reached out, took hold of his chin and raised his head so he could get a good look at Yaden's face. He sighed at the various bruises. "Find another place to sleep tonight." He commanded calmly. "You are not being locked in with those two dumbwits until I decide they have earned your services again."

Yaden blinked at him in honest surprise at this elegant intervention on his behalf and found Master Cruz smiling kindly. "Thank you, master." Yaden answered with a well calculated, small smile of his own.

"Run along now, I'm sure Donna Martina still has plenty of work for you." Master Cruz petted his hair a little awkwardly and then turned back to his charges to bark more commands.

Kendrik's intense unhappiness rolled over Yaden at the fact that he would not be able to make up for the pain he had caused Yaden with some extended cuddling tonight. Yaden sent him mental hugs while at the same time returning Ekai's happy grin when they met in the doorway leading from the yard to the mess hall. 

"That's awesome!" Ekai exclaimed and nudged Yaden. "You can share my room while you don't have to sleep with them."

"Thanks." Yaden replied. He couldn't help feeling quite happy himself. Not being locked up meant that he would be able to freely roam the school at night and just maybe discover someone he had overlooked so far.

\--Why, thanks, darling, it's heart warming how you are not missing us at all.-- Ivan snarked. 

Yaden mentally stuck his tongue out at him, then soundly kissed him and firmly cut the connection. Together with Ekai he went to the kitchen and delivered the spices they had purchased for Donna Martina. She put them to work with various errands that kept them out of the kitchen and mess and therefore out of the way of the gladiators when they had dinner.

By the time they started cleaning up the bathes, the gladiators were already being locked in while Master Cruz was putting the finishing touches on the costumes and performance of the three men who would be going up to the manor to entertain Don Santiago and his guests now. Yaden tried to catch R'thai's attention when they were escorted from the yard by four guards, but he got the impression that the alien deliberately ignored him. Yaden decided to try and corner him on the next day to thank him for his intervention. Maybe that would give him some more clues on R'thai's personality.

When they were done cleaning up, the school felt strangely quiet to Yaden. With no shouting and clanking of weapons in the yard, it was peaceful. The guards were relaxing with the knowledge that the gladiators were safely locked in.

Ekai took Yaden back to the kitchen where they put together a sizeable platter with leftovers from dinner.

"What do you want to do now?" Ekai asked.

Yaden's body was protesting that he really needed sleep, but he didn't want to waste such a beautiful evening. "How about we sit on the roof for a while and watch the stars." He suggested.

Ekai agreed with a grin and a few minutes later they were back on the roof of the equipment shed, lying on their backs, watching the stars and eating.

"I always wanted to do this with Mattis." Ekai said after a while. "But he was always locked up."

"Your lover?" Yaden asked.

Ekai nodded. "He'd have kicked the asses of those two bastards owning you." He added, almost dreamily. "He'd never stand by and watch when someone weaker got hurt."

Once more Yaden wondered if maybe the oracles had messed up the timing and the one guy they were looking for wasn't actually here anymore. He decided that if he didn't get a clear idea of who their potential Phoenix Knight was in the next few days, he would find out where Ekai's lover had been sold to and check him out.

"I wish I had met him." He said aloud.

Who would have thought it would be so hard to locate the right person? In his kids it was entirely obvious which of them were Phoenix Knight material. After all, they were vocal enough about it. Thinking about his children made him smile. He missed them terribly. Hopefully when this mission was complete he would be able to spend a little time at home with them. He hated how much of their life was happening without him.

He was startled out of his thoughts and realized that he had been dozing off, when Ekai gently prodded his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." His young friend suggested with a smile. "It's been a damn long day."

Yaden couldn't help but yawn in agreement. He was tired. He allowed Ekai to lead him back to his little room under the roof. The other slave boy generously shared his nest of blankets with him and they had barely curled up together when Yaden fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Yaden woke up the next morning, he was surprised how long and deeply he had slept despite the fact that he had not been snuggled up with one or several of his husbands or friends like he normally was.

It was Ekai who gently prodded him awake close to sunrise.

Yaden reached out with his mind and found his husband still half asleep. While he made his way down to the kitchen with Ekai, they exchanged mental morning cuddles.

\--So what do we do now?-- Kendrik then asked.

\--I want to talk to R'thai, thank him, see how he reacts.-- Yaden answered. --Same with Henry. And if it isn't either of them we will have to widen our search circle, check the manor maybe, take a look at the two gladiators who were sold recently.--

Kendrik agreed. --And let's not do anything that might aggravate Master Cruz today.-- he added. --I still feel like he put us through a meat grinder yesterday. Even my drill sergeant in grunt training wasn't that bad.--

\--I'll keep it in mind.-- Yaden sent him a mental wink and kiss.

The morning passed quite peacefully with the gladiators all trying to keep their heads down and not attract Master Cruz wrath. 

Master Cruz extracted a more or less complete recounting of how the little show for Don Santiago had worked from Nikos and Jonnah, while R'thai stubbornly kept to one word answers. Apparently, Don Santiago had been supremely bored and sent Jonnah away without any further services being required of him after the fighting was done. 

He was a spoiled brat noble if Yaden had ever seen one and he wondered why his mother didn't put him in some military academy where he might yet get whipped into shape. It sure would have been a better investment then letting him live in one of the large cities of Tosca where he had wasted plenty of her money. Maybe she was wiser now but lacked the funding.

It was during the lunch break that Yaden got a chance to talk to R'thai. The alien had withdrawn to the cool cell wing underground. Yaden found him in his cell near the end of the corridor. His plan had been to approach him with a shy smile and thank him for his intervention, but the moment R'thai noticed him, his emotions changed from bored and tired to something Yaden could only call leering spite. He stopped in the doorway.

"I… uh… wanted to thank you… for yesterday…" he ventured cautiously.

The Youh'Kai snorted derisively. "You think I did that for free, little sqet slut?" He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Why don't you come in here and show me some proper gratitude?" He grabbed his crotch for emphasize.

With a silent sigh Yaden crossed him off his list of possible Phoenix Knights while backing away. "Erhm… I…" he started to say.

He was prepared for the move when R'thai lunged for him. The Youh'Kai was fast and a well trained fighter, but he was no match for someone as experienced as Yaden. He dodged out from under his grasping hands and when R'thai pursued him down the corridor, some conveniently shifting stones in the floor tripped him.

"Come back here, you ungrateful little bastard!" The alien shouted after him. "You think you can hide? I will get you eventually!"

Yaden didn't wait for him, but quickly ran up the stairs and then out into the training yard. There were plenty of gladiators there and more importantly Master Cruz. He was sure R'thai wouldn't risk a confrontation with the trainer. He was proved right when R'thai didn't even come up the stairs. 

\--Not him, I take it?-- Kendrik asked from across the yard where he was sitting on the ground in the shade of the wall with Ivan.

\--Definitely not him.-- Yaden replied with somewhat annoyed disappointment. --And you better keep an eye on him and me or I may have to hurt him.--

\--Can't really blame him for wanting a piece of your pretty ass.-- Ivan joked, but a note of simmering anger at the Youh'Kai's behaviour was in his emotions as well.

Yaden had no doubt that the alien would suffer badly the next time he was paired up for training with Ivan. Then again, it would be much better if there was no next time. It really was time they managed to wrap this up and go home.

Both Kendrik and Ivan sent their heartfelt agreement.

\--Even though I really do enjoy your current look.-- Kendrik added privately.

Yaden answered with a mental snicker. --Old pervert.-- He fondly teased his husband. --You have Luca to play with.--

He was answered with a rush of bad conscience for desiring his much younger pet so madly, mixed with deep love for Luca and missing him terribly. 

\--I'm sure he is missing you, too.-- Yaden reassured Kendrik. The insecurity of his gorgeous husband was just too adorable.

Henry was hanging out with a group of other gladiators so Yaden decided to postpone talking to him. For the rest of the lunch break, Yaden moved to the kitchen were there were too many people and more importantly Donna Martina so he could be sure that he wouldn't be cornered by R'thai. Soon enough, Master Cruz was calling his unwilling students back to the training yard.

Ekai and Yaden spent the afternoon doing chores for Donna Martina, mostly hauling laundry from the laundry room to a hot, dry attic where it was hung up and dried in less than an hour. Yaden tried to relax into the simple work, but his mind was running in circles, trying to find who he might have overlooked. Ekai chalked his distraction up to him worrying about being sent back to his masters and tried to cheer him up with guessing that surely Master Cruz still would keep Yaden away from Kendrik and Ivan.

The feeling that he was missing something combined with the exhausted apathy of Kendrik and Ivan filled him with a nervous energy. He had the urge to do something, but he had no idea what. The evening passed with an uneventful dinner. Kendrik and Ivan were too tired for much mental banter and grateful when they were again locked in early and able to rest. Yaden tried to settle down with Ekai in their little refuge, but he was too wide awake. While the school lay quiet, he couldn't.

"I'll hop down to the kitchen and see if I can swipe a snack." He told Ekai as an excuse and then left the slave boy to roam the quiet corridors of the school and try to calm his thoughts.

Finally he ended up in the kitchen anyway. At this hour, it was dark apart from a lone oil lamp burning near the counter that opened to the mess hall. The low tech level of the school meant that there was no fridge for Yaden to raid, but he found some bread left over from dinner and a basket with apples. 

He settled down on one of the long preparation tables to eat and once more mentally ran through everyone he had seen at the school. 

"Well, well, what a cute little apple thief we have here." An oily voice suddenly drawled from behind him.

Yaden's first reaction was startled disbelief that he had really been so much lost on thought that he had missed someone sneaking up on him. Then he recognized the voice and realized that he might actually be in trouble. He tried to quickly slip off the table, but it was already too late, as a firm hand settled in the back of his neck and grabbed him by his slave collar, preventing a quick escape. 

"Don Santiago…" Yaden choked out while at the same time being forcefully pulled backwards against the noble who was standing behind the table.

"What a pretty thing you are…" Don Santiago purred against his ear. The alcohol on his breath and the slur to his speech made it clear there would be only a very small chance of reasoning with him. "Why do they hide the pretty things from me?" The noble complained with a distinct whine to his voice.

"Milord, I'm not one of your slaves." Yaden stated firmly and tried to push away from the drunk noble without seeming too much out of character.

Santiago snickered gleefully. "Just a thief then? Even better." He kept his grip on the convenient handle of the slave collar and hauled Yaden back even further so his back was pressed flush against Santiago's chest. "You will like my punishment, boy…"

Yaden silently ran through quite a few of Ivan's juicier curses. He had no intention of submitting to the stupid brat of a noble just to keep up his disguise. That left him with very few choices. The easiest would be to simply let him disappear. No one would ever find him if Yaden buried him half a mile underground. Another possibility was to knock him unconscious with a well placed blow to the head by some piece of rock. He would remember, though, which meant even more trouble. Kendrik might be able to alter his memory, but that wasn't exactly his husband's area of expertise. He would have no other choice but to bring in a more skilled telepath, namely Prime Ciel.

He had just about arrived at this decision when Don Santiago suddenly made a muffled groan and then toppled to the ground, his hand letting go of Yaden's slave collar.

Behind him stood Ekai, in his hands a rolling pin. "Oh my god, have I killed him?!" Ekai dropped his impromptu weapon with a horrified little squeak. "I didn't want to hurt him!"

Yaden stared at the slave boy with barely contained wonder. "You saved me." He whispered awestruck.

"What?" Ekai failed his arms helplessly. "What was I supposed to do?! Henry is locked up! I couldn't send him to do the saving this time!"

Yaden laughed breathlessly as finally he understood. "It's you." He said with a grin. "It was you all along!" He shook his head. "I can't believe I've been so blind! And you were right in front of my nose the whole time!"

"What are you talking about?" Ekai slowly started to panic so Yaden quickly jumped off the table to lay a reassuring hand on the young slave's arm. It didn't help much as Ekai again looked down at Don Santiago who didn't move. "Oh god… we're in so much trouble!"

"No, we are not." Yaden stated calmly. "You will very soon be a Phoenix Knight and none of this," he gestured at Santiago, "will be of any consequence anymore."

Now Ekai switched back to worry. "Yaden, are you alright?" he asked, trying to sound calm and gentle. "What you are saying makes no sense." He was just giving further proof that he was exactly the kind of person Yaden was looking for.

"Ekai, listen to me closely now." Yaden said seriously. "I am Sir Yaden of the Phoenix Knights and the Emperor has sent me here to look for another potential Phoenix Knight. And I am certain that it's you."

"You aren't…" Ekai broke off as Yaden pulled a column of stone out of the ground with his hand and then pushed it back down again. "Oh… oh… you are…" He then whispered faintly. "But…you are way too young…"

"It's just a disguise." Yaden tried to explain.

"But… I'm not… I can't…" Ekai protested weakly.

"Yes, you are." Yaden smiled. Now that he was looking at it, it was obvious. "Do you know what the job requirements for a Phoenix Knight are?"

Ekai shook his head. "You… have to be a hero? Great warrior? Superpowerful psion?"

"Nope. You have to be kind and compassionate. You have to be willing to help anyone in need, no matter what the risk. You don't just sit on your ass and wait, you find those people who need your aid. You work hard every day and you like it."

"Oh… oh… no…" Ekai hid his mouth behind both hands as he realized that Yaden was very accurately describing him. "But… I can't do anything… I'm a simple slave boy… I can barely read… I… I…"

"You have everything it takes and I am certain you will make an awesome Phoenix Knight." Yaden knew his words wouldn't convince Ekai, but he suddenly realized he had more cards to play. "And we already have plenty of awesome warriors and psions. What we lack is someone as plainly nice as you. Just think of all the people all over the Empire you will be able to help. Think of your lover, who you can get back."

Ekai blinked at him with wide eyes, hope and fear warring on his face.

"It is your decision, however." Yaden concluded. "The Empire has need of you, Ekai. Will you serve?"

For a long, long moment Ekai looked at him like a bunny caught in a headlight, ready to bolt. But then he squared his shoulders, drew a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I… yes."

Yaden didn't give him a chance to doubt his decision, he hugged him happily. "Great!" He held the young man at an arm's length and smiled. "And remember, there is a whole bunch of us. You will always be able to call in more Phoenix Knights if you need."

Ekai reacted with a shaky laugh. "So… uh… what do we do now?" he asked.

"Give me a moment and I'll get us out of here." Yaden said and mentally sent out that special call sign that would inevitably attract the local Prime's attention.

"But what about him?" Ekai looked down at Don Santiago worriedly.

Yaden shrugged. "Not our problem anymore."

He could see the outrage ignite in Ekai's eyes. "We can't just leave him like that!" he almost growled and then knelt next to the noble to check his pulse.

He would definitely make an awesome, caring, wonderful Phoenix Knight, Yaden thought happily.

\--Sir Yaden, how may I be of service.-- Tosca Prime contacted him.

\--Please patch me through to P2 Prime.-- Yaden thought.

He watched with dry amusement as Ekai carefully rolled Don Santiago to a more comfortable position and put several folded kitchen towels under Santiago's head.

\--Hey Yaden, what's up?-- Ciel's clear mental voice came into his head.

Yaden greeted him just as warmly. --Hi Ciel, I have completed my mission here and found the new Phoenix Knight the Emperor sent me to get. I will need a port directly to the palace for me and him and if possible an immediate audience with his majesty. Ekai is a slave and just attacked a noble, so it would be prudent to knight him as soon as possible.-- 

\--Let me check if Leesha is still awake.-- Ciel answered, kindly ignoring Yaden's wince at the fact that he called the Emperor by his first name. 

He didn't even sense Ciel's attention divert from him. The most powerful telepath in the Empire effortlessly handled several communications at once, even across such a vast distance. 

Moments later Ciel said --He's awake and awaiting you. Give him a moment to kick out his current visitor and I'll have you ported straight into his office.--

\--Please also inform the Phoenix Knight Tower that they should arrange the extraction of Kendrik and Ivan as soon as possible.-- Yaden added. Neither of them would be happy to be left behind longer than absolutely necessary.

"I think he isn't too badly hurt." Ekai said from the floor. "I really didn't mean to hurt him."

Yaden smiled at his honest care. "He deserved it." He said. "But I'm sure he will be just fine. Vermin like him aren't easily killed."

Ekai frowned at him, which Yaden vastly preferred over his panic. Though he had a feeling said panic would make a reappearance very, very soon.

"We'll be ported to P2 in a moment." He told Ekai. "The Emperor will see you right away."

"What?!" Ekai squawked.

\--The Phoenix Knight Tower will take care of Kendrik and Ivan in about two hours.-- Ciel reported. --Ready for your port?--

\--Ready.-- Yaden replied and took Ekai's hand. Better not to give him any chances to really get scared.

There was the short moment of translocation when they were neither here nor there and then they stood right in front of the Emperor's huge desk in his private office. Yaden felt Ekai tremble next to him as he looked upon the ruler of the Empire, but then he once more showed his incredible courage.

"Hi." Ekai said shyly.

Emperor Elisander smiled at him warmly. "Hi Ekai," he said kindly, "thank you so much for coming to work for me."

Yaden had no doubt they would get along just splendidly.


End file.
